


Whiplash // A dramatic and smutty NCT fanfiction // mostly JohnMark

by TensFatass



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensFatass/pseuds/TensFatass
Summary: Haechan gets a bit suspicious of Mark and Johnny's "friendship".The rest of NCT finds out very quickly what's going on.WARNING:SMUT ABOUT CHENLE AND JISUNG IS INCLUDED, IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT, DON'T READ IT. THANK YOU





	1. Chapter 1

"You know, Jisung,"  
Haechan began, pausing while waiting for the younger to look at him.  
"Have you noticed lately that Mark and Johnny's behavior is...really suspicious?" 

"Yeah..." Jisung replied. 

There was a short pause before Haechan and Jisung smirked at each other, they both knew they were going to set Mark up.

"We have to set it up so that Mark will get...in trouble."  
Haechan plots aloud.

"Yeah, but how?" Jisung inquired, thinking they could just spy on them instead or something.

"We'll order him to do something that we know he'll be unable to do correctly and give him a penalty for it when he does it wrong."

"Penalty?" This wasn't what Jisung envisioned when he thought of a sting operation.

"Yes, Jisung. Here's the plan. Mark is fucking awkward and shy when it comes to doing aegyo or acting cute at all."

"...Yeah?" 

"So, we'll make him act, and naturally tell him to do aegyo. When he fails, you'll hold him down and I'll kiss him. It would be even better if we could get Johnny to come in at the exact same time."  
Haechan laughed.

"Then what?" Jisung asked.

"Well, let's put cameras in their rooms before setting Mark up. Then we can see if Johnny and Mark really are a thing or not."

"You mean, watch for Johnny to...punish Mark? And then we'll...w-watch them?"

"Haha, yes, little Jisungie." Haechan didn't seem to notice how nervous Jisung was.

"I'm not little!" Jisung pouted and crossed his arms.  
Haechan furrowed his eyebrows at Jisung, trying to scare him. "Yes you fucking are and you listen to me, get it?

"F-fine."

"Not the answer I was looking for."

"Yes, Haechan, jeez." 

"Wrong."

"Yes, hyung."

"Hm, that's a little better, but we have to work on that sometime. Anyway, come with me to set up the cameras."

Jisung looked down and scraped his feet on the floor. "Hyung, what if they go somewhere else?" 

"I doubt they will, where would they go?" Haechan asked, grabbing Jisung's wrist and pulling him down the hall.

"I don't know." Jisung frowns after answering. 

"Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

"But.... what if they see us setting the cameras up?" Jisung said as he followed behind Haechan. 

"They're both out right now, so we just have to be quick.....Where could we set them??"

Haechan asked himself after entering Johnny's room, looking around for a bit.

Jisung was silent, not wanting to say something stupid and earn himself a "are you fucking dumb?" look from Haechan.  
Haechan set the small camera between some decorations on a shelf, shoving it all the way to the back. 

 

"Um...what the fuck are you guys doing in here?" 

Haechan and Jisung look over in the direction of the sudden voice with shocked faces. They relax a little when they realize it's just Ten. 

"Haha Ten hyung...what are YOU doing here?"   
Haechan says a little bit nervously, dodging Ten's same question.

"I came to...um...never mind, I was just looking for Johnny."   
Ten says as he quickly shoves a sticky note in his pocket to hide it. 

"Um....ok? You know Johnny isn't here right?"   
Haechan furrows his eyebrows. 

"Oh, haha really? I had no idea!"   
Ten says, scratching his head nervously.   
"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?"   
Ten asks. 

"Ok, can you keep a secret?"   
Haechan asks.

"Um, I guess?"   
Ten says.

"You have to promise it only stays between us."

"Ok, fine."

Jisung rubbed his neck nervously, hoping Haechan wasn't about to completely ruin their plan. 

"Have you noticed anything weird about the way Mark and Johnny are acting?"

"Hm, well, kind of, I guess they've been a bit touchy lately." Ten looked like he was searching his brain for JohnMark moments.

"Well, we're putting cameras in their rooms and setting up Mark to be in a situation Johnny would be upset about."

"You guys seriously are evil. But I kinda like this idea. Can I at least tell my Taeyongie? I promise I won't get it spread around."

"Fine..."  
Haechan sighs. 

 

Ten smiles and then walks out of the room. 

"Ok, now on to Mark's room." Haechan guided Jisung back down the hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ten immediately searched for Taeyong, and found him sitting in the living room alone, doing something on his phone.   
"Taeyongie~" 

"Hm?" Taeyong turned his phone off, giving Ten his full attention. (of course)

"Do you think that Mark and Johnny are a thing?"   
Ten asks.

"Yes."   
Taeyong answers without hesitation. 

"I guess it was obvious then."   
Ten laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

Haechan stopped walking abruptly on his way out the door and turned to Jisung. "before we go to Mark's room, though... If Johnny is a top, I wonder what kind of things and...toys Johnny is hiding here?" 

 

"I-I don't really wanna know that." Jisung stuttered shyly.  
"Oh, cute little innocent Jisungie. You'll probably see things like that soon anyway." 

 

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.   
"What?" Jisung questioned. 

 

"Hm, let's look in the closet first." Haechan ignored Jisung's confusion and searched the closet to find just clothes and a rope. "A rope? Why a random rope in here?" 

Haechan laughed a little, his imagination running wild. 

 

Soon, the cameras were set up and Haechan's plan was falling into place. 

As if everything was happening in Haechan and Jisung's convenience, Mark and Johnny came back to the dorm coincidentally that moment. 

"Ah, Mark." Haechan suddenly appeared and put his hand on Mark's shoulder. 

 

"Um, hi?" 

"Come this way." Haechan said, leading him to his room where Jisung was waiting. "Alright, pretend that you got coffee and it's too bitter." Haechan orders, and Mark complies. 

"Now, ask the cashier for sugar with aegyo." Haechan says, causing Mark to laugh shyly. 

Mark makes attempts that and fails, making Haechan smirk. 

"You failed, Mark."

Jisung holds Mark down. "where are you going to do it?" 

"That's freestyle." says Haechan 

Mark squeals and tries to move away, but is restrained by Jisung.

Haechan kisses Mark on the cheek just as Johnny walks through the door, and just in time Jisung lets go of Mark to make it look like Mark was willing for Haechan to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

"....Mark?"   
Johnny looks confused and angry. 

 

"Hyung, it's really not what it looks like, aheh..."   
Mark nervously laughs. 

 

"Come with me."   
Johnny angrily grabs Mark's wrist and drags him out of the room and down the hall, Mark whining in pain from Johnny's harsh grip on his wrist.   
Johnny practically throws Mark on his bed, and Mark rubs his red, sore wrist while whining in pain.

 

"I could give you more to whine about than that," Johnny growled. 

"Johnny, I swear, they literally set me up or some shit!" 

"What do you call me, slut?"

"Really, I--"

"I said, what do you call me?"   
Johnny said, not letting Mark finish his sentence.

"Daddy, please, I didn't do anything wrong." Mark stood up from the bed and looked up into Johnny's eyes. 

"Mm, better. But...I saw you. Were you enjoying it like the little slut you are?" 

"What?! No!" 

"If you don't start remembering my name, I'll have to make you remember myself."   
Johnny growled into Mark's ear, after resting his upper arm on the wall, backing mark into it. 

"No, daddy. I've...been a good boy. I only belong to daddy."   
Mark said, defeated at this point, causing Johnny to smirk.

 

 

Meanwhile, Haechan, Ten, and Taeyong were sitting behind the screen monitor laughing their asses off while Jisung sat behind them, disgusted. 

"I honestly didn't know Johnny was such a hardcore dom."   
Haechan giggled. 

"Me either"  
Ten laughed along. 

"I wonder what Johnny is going to even do to him"   
Taeyong said and tried to hold in his laughter, as did the rest, so they could hear what was being said through the cameras.

 

"Hm, well, if you've really been a good boy, you would have refused Haechan's affection." 

"Daddy, I really tri--"

Johnny cut Mark off from speaking once again, but this time by turning him around and slapping his ass. 

Mark went silent.

Johnny moved to his closet to retrieve the whip.

 

"Honestly should we just crash their party or something?"   
Taeyong broke out in laughter, and so did the others. 

"That would be fucking hilarious." Haechan agreed. 

"Wait, let's wait for Johnny to like..take off Mark's clothes or something and then we could walk in there and be like 'hey what's going on--um, why is Mark nude?' "   
Ten suggested. 

"That's true, then they wouldn't be able to give a very good explanation."   
Taeyong nodded. 

"This is going to be good"   
Haechan rubbed his hands together and smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

As things started to get more heated between Johnny and Mark, the group headed down the hall with a shy Jisung far behind them.

“This was wrong from the beginning but….I really don't think we should um….interrupt them…”   
Jisung was fiddling with his fingers the whole way down the hall. 

“Why, you wanna stay back and watch?” Haechan turned around to look at him.

“N-no!”

The group was standing right outside of the room.   
They could all hear Mark whining. 

“He's such a pussy.” Ten whispered to Taeyong then quietly laughed. 

“So who wants to go first?” Haechan asked.

“Not it!!” Ten whisper-shouted.

Taeyong smiled. “I thought Mark was the pussy?” 

Ten let out an annoyed sigh. 

“This was pretty much Haechan’s idea. He should go first"

“Are you a pussy or not, Ten?” 

“......fine. You guys owe me one. You'd better be right behind me.” 

 

Ten slowly opened the door, as quietly as possible.   
Mark and Johnny did not seem to notice.   
Then Ten pushed Jisung into the room. 

Jisung panicked. “Hi Johnny!....Mark….” He squeaked. 

He saw Mark with a rope halfway tied around his wrists.   
The whip was laying on the bed.

"Oh....you look busy, I'll just….leave…” Jisung headed for the door.

“Don't leave.” 

“Wh-what? Why not?”

 

The group outside had already got the fuck out of there.   
They went back to the camera monitors as quickly and quietly as they could as soon as Jisung was sabotaged. 

Taeyong was the last into the room and slammed the door closed behind him.   
“Ten!! Holy shit!!”

“I know none of us wanted to go first but WHY DID YOU PUSH POOR JISUNG INTO THAT ROOM???” 

“because…..I'm a pussy?....” Ten sort of chuckled. 

Taeyong and Haechan gave him a look. But there was no time to argue. They wanted to see what was happening on the cameras. 

 

“Oh, little Jisung, what are you doing here?” Johnny walked away from Mark who looked down with shame. 

Jisung was about to rat out Taeyong, Haechan, and Ten with their plan, but remembered there were cameras. He didn't want to end up in Mark’s position.   
“I um….just wanted to say hi…..” 

“Well now that you're here….And saw this…you're not going to tell right?” Johnny asked smoothly.

“It really isn't what it looks like!!” Mark blurted out. 

“Shut your mouth, slut.”   
Mark hung his head again. 

Johnny motioned for Jisung.   
“Come here, Jisung.”


	6. Chapter 6

The three boys behind the monitor felt bad but were still snickering. 

Ten looked around at the other boys. “What do you think he's gonna do to Jisung?

Taeyong met his eyes. “probably something perverted as hell.”

They watched Jisung walk towards Johnny. Very slowly, at that.   
Mark looked worried.  
Johnny bent down close to Jisung’s ear and whispered, “don't ever burst into my room when I'm punishing Mark.”   
Jisung shuddered. “But…..I was--I didn't mean to!"   
Johnny pulled Jisung’s hips to meet his and grabbed Jisung’s ass. He gasped. 

Ten, Taeyong, and Haechan's eyes widened at the screen.   
Haechan grumbled. This wasn't going how he planned. 

“damn!” Ten said somewhat quietly. “whatcha gonna do about it Haechan?” 

 

 

 

“don't talk back to me, pussy boy.” He said to Jisung.  
Mark tried to separate them but realized that one of his arms were tied to the bed’s headboard. He tried to run but the rope pulled on his arm, just making him whine more.   
Johnny would've just gotten mad if he tried to pull them apart anyway.

Johnny turned around. “Want my attention already, slut?” he said, looking at Mark.  
He walked over to Mark and threw him on the bed, and finished tying his wrists. 

“c-can I leave now….?” Jisung stuttered and looked down at the floor. 

Johnny paused. “no. I'm not done with you.”

“What!? I didn't do anything wrong!!" Jisung furrowed his eyebrows and stomped like a child.

“You are a very whiny baby boy. I don't like that.” Johnny grumbled. 

“Just let him leave, Johnny. Please.” Mark begged.

Johnny was getting even more annoyed. “You can't seem to remember my name. That's extra punishment for you. What is my name, babyboy?”

Mark sighed. “Daddy.” 

“Mmm, I like it when you say my name. But since you can't keep your mouth shut, I'll shut it for you.”  
Johnny opened a drawer and took out some tape. He ripped off a piece and put it on Mark's mouth.

 

 

Still, Ten and Taeyong were watching contently. As for Haechan, not so much. He had his arms crossed and was standing behind the other two. 

Johnny had walked back towards Jisung and slammed him against the wall. He dug his face into Jisung’s neck and started biting and sucking.   
Jisung moaned and tried to push Johnny away, but he ignored it and just held onto Jisung’s wrists. Johnny let go of one of Jisung’s hands and started rubbing his dick.   
Jisung had given up at this point. He just let it happen. After all, he didn't hate it. 

Mark wasn't hating it either. He was already close to creaming his fucking pants (lol)  
He was moaning and thrusting up his hips.

Johnny backed away and admired Jisung's neck. “That's a really pretty mark on you, princess.”

Jisung put his hand on the hickey and winced.“I'm not a princess.”

Johnny looked intimidating. “Are you sure?” 

“N-no….daddy….”  
Jisung and Mark were both hard now. Johnny looked over to Mark again.

“Need help so you can cum, babyboy?” He walked over and ripped the tape off of his mouth. Mark moaned because he ripped it off so hard. 

“Well? Do you?” 

 

“......mhm…”

 

“Speak clearly to me.”

 

“Yes...daddy…” 

 

“Beg for it.”

 

“Please help me cum daddy! I want to cum for you~” 

 

 

Taeyong and Ten were going berserk.   
“Oh, fuck that. I don't wanna see Johnny pump Mark's dick! Actually, I just don't wanna see Mark’s dick at all.” Ten stuck his tongue out.

“You sure?” Taeyong laughed. 

“Positive.”

Haechan was barely watching anymore. He was furious. Despite the fact that this really wasn't completely Jisung’s fault. It was more his (and Ten’s) fault.


	7. Chapter 7

Haechan grumbled. “I can't believe this.”

“I know, right?” Taeyong kept watching.

Haechan rolled his eyes. “No, not Mark, the fact that Johnny…..dragged Jisung into it…”

Taeyong looked over at Haechan. “Why wouldn't he? He's apparently the daddiest daddy. Or something.”   
“Is he now?” Haechan scoffed and crossed his arms. 

“Um...Haechan...didn’t you SEE what happened?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“Sure? It wasn’t..even that bad.”   
Haechan suddenly started playing it off like it was nothing. 

"Oh, really? Why don’t you go in there and prove it then?” Taeyong laughed.

Ten laughed. "Damn." 

“Shut the fuck up ‘Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul’.”

“I will when you prove the fact that you're apparently SUCH a daddy. If you are, then go. No one is stopping you, little boy.” 

 

“I'm not a fucking ‘little boy’”. 

 

Taeyong tried to keep from laughing his ass off.  
Ten leaned closer to Haechan’s face as if trying to intimidate him. “Prove it.” 

“Maybe I will.” Haechan smirked.   
Haechan walked out of the room quickly with fake confidence.  
As soon as he left, he started to regret what he said. He kept walking.  
He reached Johnny’s door before he knew it.   
He could, yet again, hear Mark's moans from inside. But this time they were louder.

“I'm going to cum, daddy!” Mark almost yelled through moans and breaths.

“Pussy….” Haechan laughed to himself with a perverted smirk.  
Different ideas of how he could approach this situation ran through his mind.

Then, he could've sworn his pants got tighter. He looked down. Shit. The innocent route wasn't an option anymore.

“I can't believe I popped a boner because of Mark's moans….” he whispered to himself.   
He gathered up what was left of his confidence and walked inside.

Haechan casually covered his boner. “You're too loud, Mark.”  
When he walked in, he hadn't really taken in the scene in front of him.   
Mark was wearing some sort of lacy, pink, kitty collar. And a skirt? What the fuck.   
Johnny had Mark's dick in his mouth and looked up at Haechan, somewhat alarmed.

Jisung was shirtless and wearing a tie that was also tied around one of the bedposts.  
“Haechan!” he mouthed silently.

Haechan laughed a bit at this. “I would join you, but I'm not conforming to Johnny’s needs.” he said. 

 

 

“Holy shit I didn’t think he would really do it…” Ten covered his mouth like the dramatic tea-loving gay he is. 

“Me either.” Taeyong said calmly. 

“He's taking off his pants AVERT YOUR EYES!!!” Ten screeched.   
Taeyong let out a girly scream, that just made Ten laugh and fall out of his chair.

 

Haechan walked over to Jisung.   
“This problem isn't going to fix itself. Get on your knees.”   
He unzipped his pants and his hard dick sprung out.   
“You know what to do, you little baby.”

Jisung licked the tip and gave a confused look, because he really did not know what to do.   
Haechan liked it anyway because at the slight touch of Jisung’s tongue, he moaned.  
“f-fuck it…” Haechan moaned.  
He grabbed a handful of Jisung’s hair on the back of his head and forced his whole dick into Jisung’s mouth.   
Jisung teared up a bit and let out a panicked moan, which vibrated onto Haechan and just gave him more pleasure out of it.   
Jisung kept moaning and gagging onto Haechan's dick, making him cum, fast.   
He let some of it splash out into Jisung’s mouth, and pulled out mid-cum to watch it drip down the cum slut’s chest.

Haechan smiled at the sight in front of him. “Taste good, slut?” 

Jisung innocently nodded. “Yes, hyung.” 

“Still wrong,” Haechan growled. “call me daddy.”


	8. Chapter 8

“What the fuck are you guys doing in Haechan’s room? Watching porn?” 

 

Ten and Taeyong immediately turned around to see Lucas in the doorway. 

“SHIT, LUCAS, IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR!" Ten quickly stands, having been surprised.

“What kind of 18+ shit are you even watching?” He said as he peeked at the monitor screen. When he did, he was entirely shook.   
“MY EYES--that’s kinda hot tho---I MEAN, MY FUCKING EYES AHHHH" 

Ten and Taeyong looked confused. 

“Ok, now please explain to me why the fuck you’re sitting here watching--whatever you could call this--in Haechan’s room? Shit, I better go tell the rest of the members this is gold” He laughed. 

“DO NOT,” Taeyong yelled, kicking the door closed and locking it while also shoving Lucas up against the wall in the process. 

“Fuck, hyung...jeez" He was shocked by Taeyong’s actions.   
Taeyong finally realized what he did and backed away. 

“Uh...sorry.” 

“I still honestly can’t figure out if you’re a top or a bottom.” Lucas shook his head.

“I don’t think anyone can. I'm with him basically 24/7 and I still haven't figured it out”

“Call me daddy." Everyone heard Haechan over the monitor.

“Oh shit he did it! Does this mean you owe something to Haechan now?” Taeyong asked Ten excitedly. 

“Um...absolutely not.” 

Taeyong smirks and raises his eyebrow. “I think it probably does.” 

Ten groaned.

“What is going on here?” Lucas asked the two.

“Ten just bet Haechan couldn't be a daddy and he just proved he is.” 

“Oh shit man, this is too good.” Lucas sat down next to them to watch.

 

 

Johnny untied Jisung’s tie from the bedpost.  
“Stand up, and go over there.” 

Johnny pointed to the center of the room.   
“You too, ‘daddy Haechan’"  
Haechan rolled his eyes at Johnny’s obvious sarcasm.   
But he followed his directions anyway.   
Haechan and Jisung watched Johnny untie Mark.   
Mark's wrists were horribly red from the rope.   
But Johnny grabbed them anyway, making Mark whine from the pain again.   
He guided him in front of the two other boys and stopped.

He pointed at the floor in front of them.   
“kneel, slut,” he commanded Mark. 

Johnny stood behind Mark and unzipped his pants. “make me hard, pussyboy.”   
Mark took Johnny’s dick out for him and stroked it. As it got bigger, he started to lick the tip.   
Johnny looked up at Jisung and Haechan. 

“you two. Cum on Mark as much as you can. Look up, babyboy.”

“wait a minute.”   
Johnny opened a drawer behind him and took out two pairs of thigh-high socks, a vibrator, and a blue collar with a bell on it.  
“Mark, Jisung, put these on.” 

Mark's were pastel pink and white striped, to match his collar and skirt.  
Johnny handed Jisung the blue collar and the blue striped thigh-highs.

“Mark, sit all the way down on this vibrator.”  
Mark turned on the vibrator and stuck it all the way inside of his ass. Then he sat back down in the middle of the circle of Johnny, Jisung, and Haechan.   
He was already moaning because of the vibrator. 

“One more thing," said Johnny authoritatively, opening the drawer again. He picked up a cock ring. 

“Daddy---please don't!!” Mark complained. He almost looked like he was going to cry.   
“Do you want me to make it worse?” asked Johnny, peeking behind him at the drawer again. 

“N-no!” 

“Then put it on.”

Mark sighed and slid on the ring.

Johnny smiled. “Great! We're all ready to go then!” 

Mark must've already needed to cum because his hips were moving and his moans were loud and sounded pained. 

Jisung was touching himself like it was the last time he ever would.   
He busted a nut all over Mark's left shoulder and watched it drip down his chest.   
Haechan followed with a cumshot on Mark's lips and chin.

Mark licked it off with a smirk, which made Johnny follow through as well. He came a lot, and all over Mark's hair. 

“Daddyyy, that's hard to wash out!!” Mark complained. 

“Don't complain to me, babyboy.”

Mark frowned then started to moan loudly.   
“Ahhh!~ please take off the ring daddy!” his hips were hitching crazily. 

“fine.” 

Johnny knelt down and pulled the ring off with his mouth, taking in Mark's whole length by doing so. 

Jisung and Haechan came all over Mark again, and Mark came himself.   
Mark came as much as Johnny, Jisung, and Haechan combined. He came for who knows how long, moaning of pain and pleasure at the same time. 

“Good job, baby boy!” said Johnny, and scooped up some cum to put it in Mark's mouth.   
Mark moaned just at Johnny shoving his fingers in his mouth and at the taste of his own cum. 

“Lick this up, sluts.” Johnny pointed at the huge cum puddle. 

Mark and Jisung decided to not make any smooth moves and just follow Johnny’s orders.

“No. Absolutely not.” 

“Excuse me?” Johnny looked up to see Haechan crossing his arms with an annoyed look.

“I'm not licking up 3 fucking cups of assorted cum. Especially not Mark's.”

Mark looked up and frowned. “What's wrong with my cum?”

Haechan ignored him and just felt sort of sorry for the cum-sucking slaves on the floor.  
Mark didn't try any further to get an answer out of Haechan. He just went right back to licking up every drop of his own cum on the floor. He started to gag.   
Johnny started walking towards Haechan. “Why are you saying no to me?”

“B-because I have full rights as a huma----" 

Johnny put his hands over Haechan's mouth and slammed him against the wall. 

 

 

 

"Oh my fucking lord, when will they be done??" Taeyong slumps over in his chair. 

“Probably never. Clearly they’re they’re having a good time. Do you ever have a good time, hyung?” Lucas smiled.

“Why would you ever ask me that?” Taeyong was offended. 

“Because I'm curious.” 

Taeyong shakes his head in disgust. “Why would I even tell you?” 

Lucas got a mischevious look on his face.“Well, because, I'm going to tell the members that you guys are creepy stalkers right now” 

“YOU BETTER NOT." Taeyong's face went straight and cold.

Lucas stood up. “Watch me." 

Taeyong runs up to Lucas and pushes him against the wall once again, leaving them in the same situation as before.  
“If you tell anyone, you’ll really regret it.” 

“Oh, will I now?” Lucas smirks. 

“TAEYONG WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?? YOU'RE MINE!” Ten cries.   
Taeyong looks at Ten.   
“Sorry, bae” 

Lucas takes the opportunity to run out of the room at full speed. 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT, GET BACK HERE" Taeyong bolts after him. 

“TEN AND TAEYONG ARE WA---" Lucas screamed as he ran. 

Taeyong covers Lucas’s mouth just in time before he can say a sentence, dragging him back to the room while somehow keeping Lucas’s hands restrained with his other hand. 

On the way back to the room, Lucas licks Taeyong’s hand dozens of times, but Taeyong doesn’t even flinch. 

Chenle opened his bedroom to see what was causing so much ruckus and followed behind Taeyong silently into Haechan's toom.   
When Taeyong was almost finished getting the restrained Lucas inside the room, Chenle did a somersault into the room before he could shut the door. 

“HELLOOOOO--what are those sounds?” Chenle furrows his eyebrows in confusion, hearing some slight moans inside the room coming from the monitor. 

“OH, NOTHING.”   
Ten spoke loudly to try and cover up said ‘noises’. 

 

“Why are you in here, dolphin?!” Taeyong casually shuffles in front of the monitor. 

“I...just wanted to hang!”   
Chenle smiled innocently. 

“DREAAAAAAMMM!!!”   
Lucas ran up to Chenle and picked him up, spinning him around in the air. Chenle let out his usual dolphin laugh. 

 

Johnny licked Haechan's neck a couple of times. Haechan was pretty sensitive, so he let out a few small moans.   
“I'm not having your shit, Johnny!” he said, and pushed him away. But Johnny just did the same thing he did last time and restrained his arms against the wall. Once he finally got him to stop struggling against him, Johnny let go of his arms and started stroking over Haechan's cock, making him hard again. 

“seriously Johnny, my dick is gonna need to take a rest after all that.” 

“Fine then. I'll punish you another way.” 

Johnny grabbed Haechan's wrist and forced him down onto his bed. He pulled his pants down, skipped prepping, and went straight to fucking Haechan.   
Haechan wasn't used to being the one getting fucked, so he was tight. Both of them were moaning loudly.   
Haechan's moans were fluctuating at the impact of hitting Johnny’s thighs.

Johnny picked Haechan up and fucked him while he was holding him there. Haechan screamed in pain while Jisung and Mark watched from the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Lucas and Chenle stopped fooling around, things suddenly got quiet.  
“So why don't we finally address the elephant in the room!” Lucas proclaimed loudly, trying to gain everyone's attention. 

“How about we don't…” Ten said sarcastically. 

Chenle peeked over the other members and had a quick look at the monitor, and gasped loudly.  
“What is that!!?” he screamed, partially out of curiosity, rather than disgust. 

Taeyong moved back in front of the computer.   
“Haechan must've left his computer on…” he said awkwardly. 

“What was he watching……??”

“Well um……” 

“Why were you all in here acting suspiciously??” Chenle squinted.  
He squeezed his way to the monitor.   
His eyes widened at the screen.   
“I-is that….?....Haechan and Johnny…..???” 

Everybody wanted to get a look at what was happening, and when they finally did, they stood there in shock for a few seconds.  
Taeyong broke the silence by saying, “We got so distracted by Lucas and Chenle…that we stopped paying attention to the screen….”   
Ten started to crack up.  
“hehe, looks like he's a little after all.” 

Lucas facepalmed. “oh my god Ten, I swear…”

Chenle was speechless.   
This was the most quiet they had ever seen him.  
They argued amongst themselves about exposing Chenle to their plan, if Ten won the bet, and planning Ten’s funeral for pushing Jisung into Johnny’s room.   
The computer went silent, and before they knew it, Haechan had shown up at the door. They had gotten dressed and walked down the hallway. 

He was holding Jisung’s hand, who apparently forgot to take his collar off.   
Their faces were red.   
Haechan put his hands on his hips. “I fucking hate all of you.”  
Jisung then gave Ten a look. “I should say the same thing…..Ten, why on EARTH would you PUSH ME IN THERE?!?! Johnny could've killed me!” 

Ten scratched the back of his neck. “Oh….haha….I guess I was a pussy after all…I'll do anything you want.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Let's just get past all of this. What are we going to tell Johnny and Mark? 

“Especially Johnny….” said Jisung. He and Haechan shuddered.

“You guys have cute asses though.” Said Ten.

“NOT the time, Ten.” yelled Taeyong.  
The arguing group of boys heard footsteps coming towards their room down the hallway.  
Their eyes widened as they waited for Johnny to come bursting in.   
But he didn't. He just walked past with Mark, discussing what happened beforehand and where they should go to get ice cream.

“They're SERIOUSLY gonna get ice cream after that? Oh god, I would feel sick if I was fucked as hard as Haechan.” Ten put his hand on his stomach.

“Shut up.” Haechan squeaked with a red face.

 

“So, Ten, do you owe Haechan something or not?” 

 

“Shut the fuck up Lucas!” 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.” Haechan smiled. 

“Well--uh--I’d say that Johnny proved you wrong.” Ten put his hands on his hips. 

 

“Oh, bullshit. I...um, could’ve totally stopped him if I had...wanted...to..”   
Haechan realized that sounded a bit weird.   
“NO I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR JOHNNY SO SHUT UP YOUR DUMB ASSES BEFORE YOU SPEAK” 

“Awwww, little Haechannie”   
Taeyong pinched Haechan’s cheeks. 

Haechan pushed Taeyong off of him, surprisingly somehow almost sending him to the floor. 

“Jeez...you look so tiny like a 13-year-old but I guess you're a little stronger than one.” Ten tried to hold in his laughs. 

“What did you just say?” Haechan glared at Ten. 

“Ok ok let's stop teasing Haechan now eheheh" Jisung laughed nervously. 

“You seem a little frightened, Jisung.” Taeyong raised his eyebrows and smirked a little. 

“Yeah, well, maybe BECAUSE I AM?” 

“At least Jisung can admit his bottom-ness"   
Ten covers his mouth to keep from laughing. 

“Probably because he IS a bottom?” Haechan said, annoyed. 

“We should tell the members that Johnny and Mark are definitely fucking” Lucas said awkwardly.

“What is GOING ON"   
Chenle finally blurted out, his eyes were wide and he looked confused. 

Ten turned around. “Fuck I forgot the dolphin is here…he usually isn’t that quiet at all...”  
They all explained the whole operation and why so many people were involved. 

“So basically Haechan just wanted to watch Johnny punish Mark.” said Ten, laughing again.

“That was NOT the point, Ten.”

“So you wanted to prove that Johnny and Mark were a thing. You could've just watched them for a few hours and KNOWN. They aren't exactly good at hiding it, especially Mark, I see him get flustered by Johnny all the time. Also I saw them making out once, it was pretty traumatic.” Chenle crossed his arms.

Taeyong's eyes widened. “Wait, seriously? When??” 

“I walked past Mark's room once and saw them 'cause they forgot to close the door. I kept quiet just in case they didn't want anyone to know.”  
Everybody looked at each other, with faces of confusion and “we fucked up".  
Then everyone's phone got a message.

Taeyong read it aloud. “it's from Mark….’I have something to tell everyone when I get back to the dorm’?”

“Lovely….” Haechan sighed.

“I say you guys also admit that you put a monitor in Johnny’s room to everyone and say sorry or something," Chenle said.

“Damn, one of the little kids is smarter than us..."   
Yet again, footsteps coming down the hallway.

Taeil opened the door.  
“Hey are you guys comi-----why are there so many of you in here?”  
“And why are Chenle and Ten here??”

Ten looked slightly offended. “Chenle and I just dropped by earlier to say hi.”  
Taeil didn’t ask any further questions.   
“Anyways Mark is here to make his ‘announcement’.”

“What?? Why didn’t he tell us??”  
Chenle took out his phone and checked it.   
“Oh. We must’ve just gotten distracted.” Chenle said, seeing the message he missed from Mark.

 

20 minutes later, all of the members were crammed into the 127 living room.  
“What's the big reveal, Mark?” Yuta asked, half sarcasm and half curiousness evident in his voice. His arm was around Winwin’s shoulder as usual. 

“Haechan, Jisung, Ten, and Taeyong would like to say something as well.” Chenle nudged Haechan.   
“We really wouldn’t ‘like’.”   
Haechan said with a fake smile.   
Chenle nudged Haechan harder this time, in the ribs.   
“AH--haha yes....brat.”   
Chenle nodded and smiled. 

“But first…” Mark began, pausing dramatically to make sure he had everyone's attention.   
“Here goes nothing…” 

Jisung shouted from across the room. “JUST SAY IT ALREADY!” 

Mark turned red. “Okay, okay! Me and Johnny are...a..thing.”   
Everyone sarcastically gasped and pretended to be shocked. 

Doyoung covered his mouth. “Oh my, we totally didn’t all know that already!” 

“What kind of thing?” He smirked at Mark. 

“I'd...rather not say.” Mark sat down.

“Oh you mean Johnny being your daddy? Oh sorry I ‘would have rather not said it’ either but somebody had to.” Yuta smirked and made multiple other boys laugh.  
Mark slowly pressed his forehead on the table and hid his red face with his arms. 

Winwin joined in. “It’s really about time…” 

"We better celebrate this everyone, mark this day on your calendars!~” Doyoung laughed. 

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows. “The only reason everybody already knows is because my babyboy is also a pussyboy” 

"AND because you forget to close your door!" Chenle giggled.

“Johnny, shut up." Mark's voice was muffled.   
Johnny picks up Mark’s bruised wrist and starts to squeeze it, gradually using more strength by the second. 

“MM--please--let...go” He whines and moans in pain. 

“Say it right, then.” 

“Daddy--please--let go” He moans. 

Johnny immediately smiles and lets go, taking a look at the members’ amused faces. All of the boys stared at Johnny and Mark with playful smirks and chuckles, several looked like they were holding in giggles.   
After Chenle could successfully stop himself from laughing, he spoke again.   
“Ok Haechan, speak up" 

“Wha--! Why me?!” 

“Because it clearly was your idea?” Chenle smiled awkwardly.   
The members all listened contently. 

“Fine.” Haechan rolled his eyes. “I wanted to have proof that Johnny and Mark are a thing, so I set up a camera in Johnny’s room and also set up Mark to...get punished.” 

“Hm, that's a real nice thing to get punished for yourself, Haechannie.” Johnny patted Haechan on the head. 

“Fuck off, Johnny.” 

“Hm, you must want to be humiliated in front of everyone too?”   
Johnny got up out of his chair to approach Haechan. Haechan stood up as well, looking Johnny straight in the eyes, which was looking almost all the way up for him. 

“Whatcha gonna do, Johnny?”   
Haechan pretended to not be scared, and even ‘pushed’ Johnny, which didn’t do much. Johnny didn’t even flinch.   
Quicker than Haechan could even process, his back was pressed up against a wall and Johnny had trapped him with his arms.  
Haechan furrowed his eyebrows in attempt of creating a more intimidating look.   
“You're a bit too close for comfort, Johnny.”   
Johnny reached his hand down and started rubbing Haechan’s dick, making Haechan let out a moan in front of everyone. 

“G-get off of me, J-Johnny.” Haechan gritted his teeth, pushing Johnny away with all of his force. To Haechan’s surprise, Johnny actually stumbled back a bit. 

The rest of the boys in the room's eye's widened.   
Johnny glared at Haechan with anger.  
“You're really something. I'm surprised you haven't started crying like a little boy or something.”   
Haechan screamed and punched Johnny in the stomach. Johnny’s abs were rock solid, resulting in his punch being totally ineffective. 

Mark stood up and softly put his hand on Johnny's arm to calm him down. “Come on Johnny, you really don't need to cause a scene in front of everyone.”  
Johnny turned around to look at Mark.   
“Oh, would you like to join precious little Haechan, babyboy?”   
Mark went silent, only giving Haechan a look of sympathy.   
“That's what I thought.” 

Yuta joined the confrontation. “Johnny, I promise you can resume whatever this is soon, but please, can you just let everyone explain?” 

“Fine.”   
Johnny huffed out in a bit of annoyance. 

“Johnny actually listened to someone else for once?” Doyoung whispered to the members, laughing quietly. 

“Bunnyboy, would you like to meet me in my room along with Haechan and Mark after this?” Johnny smiled.   
Doyoung immediately looked at Johnny in shock.   
“Um...no, not really. I was just going to return to my room after…” 

Johnny cracked a smile. “Well, that's too bad, you're coming to my room first.” 

“Oh...okay…” 

Lucas rested his chin on his hand. “This is almost too much…Johnny is like, an overachiever daddy or some shit” 

“Trying to get an invite as well, Lucas?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Then I suggest you shut that mouth of yours.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Uhh...anyway, haha" Taeyong nervously laughed. 

“Taeyong and I are involved basically because I walked into Johnny’s room right when Haechan was setting up the camera and so then I told Taeyong, and Lucas is involved because he walked into Haechan’s room when...me and Taeyong were...watching...the camera…” Ten said nervously. 

“I just...only helped Haechan set up Mark for punishment.” Jisung admitted.

“Hm…” Johnny scanned the culprits.

Yuta rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. “Well, I guess that's the end of this fucked up meeting” 

“The people that are going to meet me in my room now are: Haechan, Doyoung, Mark, Jisung, Ten, Taeyong and...Lucas.”   
Jisung, Ten, Taeyong, and Lucas looked shocked. 

Doyoung set his mouth in a straight line. “Well, alrighty then.” 

Lucas looked annoyed. “YOU SAID THAT I DIDN’T HAVE TO IF I SHUT MY MOUTH” 

Johnny stared into Lucas' soul. “And you just opened it again, didn’t you?”   
Lucas had a facial expression that read ‘My whole life is a lie’. 

“Maybe you wouldn’t have had to if you would have told me that the camera was in there.” 

“FIRST OF ALL, YOU GUYS WERE FUCKING, AND SECOND OF ALL, TAEYONG LITERALLY DRAGGED ME BACK INTO HAECHAN’S ROOM WHEN I TRIED TO GET OUT” 

“Hm, well, try harder if there's a next time.” 

Haechan, Doyoung, and Lucas all got up in sync from their chairs and sprinted out of the room and down the hall.  
Because of Lucas ratting him out, Taeyong got up from his chair as well and fled down the hall as fast he could behind the others. Ten followed him as well.  
Johnny sighed. “Everyone might want to wear headphones or earbuds tonight or something.”


	10. Chapter 10

After Johnny had left the room, Mark and Jisung obediently followed behind to avoid any harsh punishments. Johnny was getting ready to go and catch the runaways.   
“I better not find that you two have run away too when I get back.”   
Jisung and Mark nodded.

“What was that?” 

"Yes, daddy.” Jisung and Mark said in unison.  
Johnny smiled at the two and went to finally go look for the others.   
Mark and Jisung watched half-heartedly as Johnny left his room.

“I really don’t want to get punished again…d-do you think Johnn---I mean daddy---will punish us a lot?” Jisung looked like he was about to cry. 

Mark smiled and rubbed Jisung's back. “It’s ok, I’m not gonna punish you for calling him Johnny...and I’m sorry, but he probably isn’t very happy about any of this…”

“Wait, what about Chenle? Didn’t he have anything to do with this? Is Johnny going to get him too?” 

“I don’t know, Jisung…but I thought he was the one with the most logic out of this situation?” 

“Yeah, but he could have told someone when he was in Haechan’s room with Ten, Taeyong, and Lucas but he chose not to...and Lucas hyung is in trouble with Johnny for not telling him, so doesn’t it only make sense?” 

“The way you put it, yeah, I guess it kinda does…” 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Lucas, and Haechan are all currently running down the sidewalk for their lives. 

Doyoung stopped running and looked around. “Where are we supposed to go?”   
They all were breathing heavily from running so fast and so hard. 

“I'm not sure.” Ten paused to try and catch his breath. “Maybe we can stay in a hotel.” 

“I can live with that. But are we just going to stay there forever and never see Johnny again now?” Haechan asked.

“I don’t want to get ‘punished’ by Johnny! Have you seen his fucking muscles? I'm pretty sure I would be a goner.” Doyoung sighed.

Haechan furrowed his eyebrows. “I have a good body too!” 

“Sure, Haechannie.” Taeyong smiled and patted his back.   
Haechan glared at Taeyong. 

“Something tells me you don’t believe me” He put his hands on his hips.   
Everyone ignored Haechan and continued along the sidewalk, walking. 

 

 

Eventually, the ‘runaway boys’ found a hotel and checked out a room.   
This finally gave them all a chance to really think about what happened, and what they had just done. 

“Oh, no, Johnny has Jisung!” Haechan realized. “HE’S GOING TO PUNISH MY JISUNG!” He buried his face in his hands.

Taeyong frowned. “Don’t cry, I'm sure he’ll be fine. He’s already been through some...stuff. I’m sure he’ll make it.” 

Haechan rubbed his eyes. “Hey, I'm not crying!” 

“What have we done…” Ten was pacing around the room. 

“I really don’t know what's going to happen now...or what’s going on...” Doyoung was staring off into space. He almost looked like a statue. 

“I can’t believe I got in trouble because of Haechan and Taeyong. I-I’m going to get you guys back for it!” Lucas pointed at Haechan and Taeyong, and then continued hugging a pillow.

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I'm sure Johnny will give revenge to us for you, Lucas” 

“Do you think we really have to go back to the dorm?” Doyoung laid down on a couch.   
“Yes, Doyoung...we can’t actually be runaways forever...we would probably get wanted. You know, ‘Missing: find Doyoung. 500 dollar award’. That kind of thing. We belong to a kpop group.” Ten sighed. 

“NCT IN THE HOTELLL" Taeyong screamed suddenly, scaring mostly everyone in the room. 

“Taeyong, shut up" Ten said, annoyed. 

“Ok..."

“Wow it feels good to say to someone else for once” Ten smiled. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Where are they? Tell me now.” Johnny demanded the four remaining NCT dream members.

“I swear, Johnny, we have no idea.” Jeno pleaded.  
Renjun nodded innocently.   
Johnny walked towards Jaemin, who seemed to be keeping quiet. 

"Do you know where they are, Jaemin?” 

“Nope.”   
Johnny leaned in closer, as if examining him or something. 

“I don’t like the look on your face.” 

“I'm sorry, you could leave. Then you wouldn't have to look at it any longer.” 

Johnny tilted his head to the side slightly and chuckled. “You're quite something, aren't you?”

Jaemin smiled. 

“I'm sure you wouldn’t tell me even if you knew, hm?” 

“Probably not.” Jaemin laughed.   
Johnny grabbed Jaemin’s chin with his index finger and thumb, raising Jaemin’s head up a bit higher. 

“Tell me, Jaemin, do you have any idea where those trouble-making boys could be?”   
Jaemin kept staring at Johnny, and he just wouldn’t wipe that smirk off his face. Jaemin truly was not scared of Johnny, and Johnny hated it. 

“Answer my question, pretty boy.”   
“Nope.” Jaemin was close to laughing at this point, seeing Johnny’s obvious frustration. 

“I don’t have the room, time, or patience to deal with you today, so maybe I could give you a reason to be scared of me one of these days soon.” 

“Go ahead and try, if you feel like it.”   
Johnny turned to Chenle. Chenle looked a bit scared. 

“Come with me.” 

“W-what? Me?” Chenle squeaked. 

“That's right.” 

“Why?!”   
Johnny sighed in frustration. His patience was starting to run low. So, he just grabbed Chenle and left. 

 

 

 

 

Johnny soon came back into the room holding Chenle by the collar of his shirt.   
Jisung and Mark looked at each other. “I called it, Mark” 

“JOHNNY COME ON PLEASE I BEG YOU I DIDN’T WANT TO BE INCLUDED IN THIS I--I WAS THE ONE THAT TOLD THEM TO ADMIT THAT THEY PUT THE CAMERA IN YOUR ROOM”   
Johnny threw him onto the bed effortlessly. 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin texted everyone that wasn’t involved with Johnny. ‘Guys I don’t think Haechan took the camera out of Johnny’s room we should watch the monitor lol’ 

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY JAEMIN?!” Jeno pushed Jaemin’s chest. 

“Yes” Jaemin laughed again. 

Renjun leaned against the counter. “Johnny is really going to kill you if he were to find out.” 

“That's the thing, he isn’t going to find out. Stop worrying and just have a little fun guyyyys” Jaemin laughed it off, but Jeno and Renjun just looked at each other with worried faces. 

"Jaemin is fucked. Probably literally...” Jeno sighed as he watched Jaemin walk down the hallway. 

 

 

 

The boys in the hotel ordered some food and sat around, sulking.

“I can't believe I didn't try to sneak out my little Jisung with me….or even poor Mark, to be honest. I don't want them to go through all that again, or possibly worse!” said Haechan.   
Everyone was too focused on eating to reply.  
Haechan just continued talking to himself for the next 5 minutes, and then Lucas broke the one-sided conversation.

“It's seriously going to be a long night…..for everyone. Except for what's left of Dream and the other units….lucky fuckers. I can see the smug look on Jaemin’s face now.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jaemin was already in Haechan’s room, searching desperately for the monitor. 

“You really are doing this.”  
Jaemin spun around to see who was leaning against the doorway. It was Jungwoo. 

“Yeah, I sure am. Now, do you have any idea where the monitor could be?” 

“I have no idea” Jungwoo laughed. “Why would I know?” 

“I found it, yes!”   
Before Jaemin could even process what was on the screen, a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Found what?” 

Jaemin looked over at Johnny. Wait... JOHNNY? Jaemin quickly threw the monitor under Haechan’s bed. 

“Oh, uh, just my phone. Haha" Jaemin pulled his phone out of his pocket secretly and held it up to try and fool Johnny. 

“Sure, Jaemin. Cute cover-up. But there’s just one flaw to your excuse.” 

Jaemin looked even more confused. 

“When was the last time you were in Haechan’s room, and for what reason?” 

Jaemin didn't answer. 

Johnny laughed. 

“GOTTA BLAST BYE” Jaemin jumped to his feet and tried to run out the door. He felt his whole body be pulled back by the hood of his hoodie, and he landed into someone's lap. He could only guess who it could be.  
When he looked up, sure enough, Johnny was smiling down at him.   
Jaemin struggled to break free from Johnny’s grip. 

“Jaemin...could it be that...you’re just a little bit scared? Of me?” 

Jaemin scoffed. “In your dreams. I'm not scared of some wanna-be-daddy.”   
Hearing this, Johnny burst out into a fit of laughter. 

“I'm sure you could ask Jisung and Mark about that. Maybe even Haechan. Even so, if you aren't scared, give me a reason why you're trying to run away from me?”   
Jaemin rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to be involved in your little orgy. So if you would kindly just let go of me that would be spec-fucking-tacular.” 

Johnny growled. “If you so badly didn’t want to be involved, why were you trying to watch the monitor?”   
Jaemin mentally slapped himself in the face. 

“I don’t even know what you're talking about, Johnny. I was looking for my phone.” 

“I bet it was really hard to find that phone in your pocket.”   
At this point, if there was a hole nearby, Jaemin would have crawled inside of it and hid forever. What the fuck.

“Did you run out of comebacks and excuses yet, babyboy?”   
Jaemin made a disgusted face and tried his best to distance himself from Johnny, wiggling around and pushing him, but Johnny wasn’t budging.   
Jaemin was trying to think of something to do. Fast.   
So he decided to bite Johnny’s arm.   
Just why in the world did he ever think that would be a good idea? No one would ever know.   
Of course, Johnny was just enraged. He threw Jaemin over his shoulder and started walking on his way to his room where Mark, Jisung, and Chenle were already waiting.   
Just like Johnny did best, he threw Jaemin onto the bed. 

“You know, little boys bite. So if you're so big and bad, why don’t you ever act like it?” 

“I don’t need to act it if I AM it.” Jaemin retorted. 

Johnny sighed. “You're really just only making things worse for yourself.” 

Jaemin got up from the bed. “Oh, I'm sure.” 

“Oh my fuck...now Jaemin is here? Johnny, who are you going to bring next?” Chenle sat up.

“Don’t test me, Chenle. This one’s already plenty to handle.”   
Jaemin spit in Johnny’s direction.   
Johnny chuckled. 

“It’s for the best that you're in here, Jaemin. Someone needs to teach you a lesson eventually” 

“Someone needs to teach YOU a lesson, Johnny. Fuck yourself instead of these poor idiots.”

Jisung and Mark looked at each other. 

Jisung was shocked. “Wow, he really is asking for it…”   
Mark nodded.   
Johnny couldn’t take Jaemin’s sass any longer, so he just taped his mouth shut.   
Chenle looked extremely concerned and let out a girly scream while Mark and Jisung were actually somewhat stopping themselves from giggling.   
After hearing Chenle scream, Johnny immediately turned his head to look at him. Chenle starts crawling backward away from Johnny because of his intimidating stare. He felt as if Johnny’s eyes would burn right through him.   
Soon enough, Chenle gasped when he hit his head on a wall from backing away so far.   
This caused Johnny to laugh slightly. 

“NOT A FINGER ON ME JOHNNY I DID NOTHING WRONG” Chenle blurted out and pointed his finger at Johnny. 

“You may as well learn the rules here now. You may come here often from now on.” Johnny walked towards him.  
Chenle’s shocked and confused expression didn’t leave his face. 

“Everyone here calls me daddy. Get used to it or things won’t work out so well for you.”   
Suddenly, Jaemin whimpered quietly, but no seemed to notice. 

“Here’s a new rule: I call you a dickbag”   
Johnny turned around to look at Jaemin. Of course he had ripped the tape off of his mouth. Johnny forgot to restrain his arms because of Chenle.   
Johnny grabs the collar of Jaemin’s shirt, pulling Jaemin’s body almost right up against his own.   
Johnny suddenly bites Jaemin’s neck, and Jaemin lets out a loud surprised moan. 

“What the hell I didn’t sign up for this…” Chenle balled up against the wall.

“None of us did, Lele. Except for Mark.” Jisung smirked.

“What? No I didn’t!” 

Chenle giggled. “Yes, you did.” 

“Fuck you, guys…” Mark crossed his arms. 

“You're just saying that because you know I'm right,” Jisung smirked. 

“Shut up, you fucking fetuses” Mark furrowed his eyebrows.

“You're one to talk.” Jisung shot back. 

“I'm THREE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU TWO!” Mark yelled.

“You don’t really act like it, Mark...” Chenle said.  
Chenle and Jisung were laughing. 

Mark slammed his hands on the ground. “You guys should be calling me hyung! Wtf!” 

“And you should be kissing my ass,” Jisung said. 

“I shouldn’t!”   
Chenle and Jisung were just having fun and busy teasing Mark, they barely even remembered that they were supposed to be getting ‘punished’.


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny looked down at the two brats. “Alright, stop teasing Mark now. That's my job.”   
Jisung and Chenle looked at Johnny with shocked faces. 

“Sorry...” 

Jisung sighed. “Sorry daddy”   
Chenle’s mouth gaped open slightly as he looked at Jisung after hearing what just came out of his mouth.   
Johnny looked straight at Chenle. “Jisung knows.” 

“Uh….” 

“I don’t have all day.” 

“Sorry..d-daddy...” Chenle’s face got red after he forced the words out of his mouth.   
Mark was the one trying not to laugh now. 

Jaemin let out muffled sounds that sounded as if he was trying to make one of his comments. Jaemin groaned when he realized that no one can understand him. Johnny had put a new piece of tape on and tied his hands behind his back. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt humiliated and he could feel his face getting hot because of it. He couldn't believe that he let Johnny do this to him, he thought in his head. Even though it was obvious to anyone and almost everyone else that Johnny was just bigger and stronger. 

“Aw, are you flustered, babyboy?” Johnny cooed at Jaemin.   
Jaemin rolled his eyes at Johnny. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, brat.” 

Jaemin continuously rolled his eyes around because that was the only way he could irritate Johnny now. 

“You think you're so funny, don’t you?”

Jaemin nodded and was smiling under the tape.   
He wanted to say “I KNOW I am, Johnny.” but again, he couldn't. 

“Well, you’re not.”   
Jaemin started rolling his eyes around again to provoke Johnny even further.   
“I'm really so fucking done with you.” Johnny shook his head while smirking.   
Jaemin tilted his head and raised one eyebrow as if to say “Come at me, then, bitch.”   
Jaemin really wasn’t at all used to being forced into submission, he teased Jeno and messed around with him all the time and there was never a consequence for it. He knew Jeno secretly loved it anyway. Jeno was just a panicked gay most of the time.   
Johnny then continued where he left off and started to bite and suck Jaemin’s neck. 

Jaemin was letting out panicked moans and trying the best he could to push Johnny off of him with only his shoulders. It didn’t work one bit. 

“Stop struggling, it’s obvious you can’t escape this now. You're just wasting energy. If I were you, I’d save some of that energy.” Johnny smirked. “You might be a little worn out by the time you leave.” 

“If he’s going to do that to me, I may as well try to find a place to hide just like the others did because NO” Chenle whispered. 

Jisung looked over at him. “If you run away, it’ll just be worse in the long run.” 

“Yeah, I was gonna say that too…” Mark agreed.

“Yeah but I could just...live somewhere else?” 

“Lele, no you couldn't.” He laughed. “You would more than likely be somewhat of a fugitive.”   
Chenle sighed. 

 

 

Lucaspicked up his phone. “Kun is texting us...looks like he made a group chat with only us.”   
Everyone looked at their phones. 

‘Guys, you can’t be away from the dorm forever. You're coming back soon right? Where are you? I'll come over with some stuff’ Kun's message said.

Haechan stopped Lucas's hand from typing. “Hey! Wait! What if he just tells Johnny where we’re staying?!” 

Lucas pushed him off. “I doubt it. He just wants to have our backs and take care of us to make sure we’re okay.” 

“Yeah, okay, but what if Johnny ‘somehow finds out’ out like he always fucking does and then Johnny will literally want to punish Kun, too.” Haechan rolled his eyes, and put quotes around the ‘somehow finds out’. 

“If he did, I would kinda be a little pissed at Johnny, not gonna lie. Kun is just trying to be a reliable big brother.” Taeyong sighed.

Ten sneered. “Oooh would you punish Johnny, Taeyongie?” 

Taeyong turned red, making Ten chuckle. “Shut up” 

“Hyung, I really can’t ever seem to figure out if you're a top, a bottom, or just really fucking gay.” Haechan smiled.

“I guess you’ll never know. Or maybe you will…” Taeyong smirked. 

“What the hell, no I will not. Ten can let me know.”  
Everyone laughed at Haechan’s comment. 

“It makes me so pissed off that Johnny is stealing Jisung and making him call him daddy, too.”   
Ten ruffled Haechan’s hair. “Aww, well get revenge on Johnny then. See where that would get you.” 

Haechan tried to look big and tough. “I...I’m sure I could make Johnny scared of me”   
Everyone literally burst out laughing. 

Lucas laughed. “Don’t tell me you actually think that! I'm as tall as him and he still is probably gonna beat my ass anyway. Johnny doesn’t follow any rules except for his own.” 

Taeyong agreed. “Yeah, Haechannie...you're in way over your head if you actually think that you could intimidate Johnny.”   
Everyone’s stomachs hurt from laughing so hard. 

“It’s not funny.” Haechan crossed his arms. 

Lucas pretended to agree. “You're right, it’s not.”  
Haechan gave Lucas a surprised look. 

“It’s fucking HILARIOUS.” Lucas laughed again.   
Haechan rolled his eyes.   
A knock suddenly was heard on their hotel room door. 

“If that actually is Johnny instead of someone like Kun or a hotel staff, I'm actually so fucking done.” Haechan huffed.  
Lucas opened the door and Kun came walking in. 

“Here’s some snacks, and tooth brushes, and I also packed some pajamas.” Kun smiled. 

"Yeah okay mom” Lucas showed his toothy smile. 

“You guys better stay safe, I'll come back again tomorrow. Love you~"

everyone in the room spit out a 'bye' or a 'love you too' as Kun walked out the door. 

“I'm off now, bye”   
Just like that, Kun left.

 

 

When Kun carefully opened the door of the dorm and walked in quietly, he was quickly bombarded with what was left of the dreamies.   
Jeno: “Kun hyung! Where were you?” 

“Did you see---”

Kun immediately covered Renjun’s mouth. “Shhhh.”  
They quieted down. 

“You better not tell anyone. Those boys will never trust me again.” 

“We won’t!” Jeno and Renjun promised. 

 

“Ok, stay quiet then.”   
Jeno and Renjun nodded. 

Kun looked around. “Where’s Jaemin? Wasn’t he one of the dreamies left too?” 

Jeno sighed. “He WAS.” 

“Oh great, what did he do?” Kun massaged his forehead.

“He’s not even scared of Johnny...he kept provoking him without fear,” Renjun said.

Kun crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Crazy boy…he really thinks he has everyone around his finger” 

“Well, he kind of does except for Johnny. Jeno lets Jaemin tease him and take advantage of him all the time.” 

“What? N-no I don’t!” Jeno’s face got red. 

“Yes, you do.”   
Jeno sighed. 

 

 

 

“How does it feel to not have a say or do in anything, slut?” Johnny asked Jaemin.   
Jaemin was too busy basically getting tortured by Johnny to give an arrogant response.   
At this point, Chenle was so close to leaving before Johnny could have the chance to actually do anything to him. But he decided to listen to Mark and Jisung’s advice. Clearly they had some experience.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaemin was now a moaning, whining mess. He really hated it that Johnny could always take advantage of whoever he wanted.  
He also couldn't believe that someone like Johnny managed to get him so hard.   
Jaemin seemed to be breathing heavily, and he was trying to get air in through his mouth. 

“If I take the tape off of your mouth, you won't pull anything, will you?”  
Jaemin didn’t give any sort of response. Johnny ripped it off anyway. Jaemin moaned and sucked in air through his mouth. He looked up slowly at Johnny.  
Then, Jaemin unexpectedly bit Johnny as hard as he could. He must have bit a little too hard, because he could taste something salty. He realized it was blood. Johnny jolted backward and winced in pain.

“You had to ruin it for yourself, I really don’t get it. Where do you think this will get you?” 

“I don’t know, Johnny.” 

“Call me Johnny one more time.” 

 

“Johnny.” 

 

Jaemin had a sort of tired look in his eyes, and when Johnny practically threw himself on top of Jaemin and put the tape right back on, Jaemin didn’t even move or struggle.   
Johnny made Jaemin sit up and threw Jaemin’s hoodie off, along with his pants.   
Johnny slapped Jaemin’s bare thigh loudly. Jaemin whined as it left a total obvious red mark in the shape of Johnny’s hand.   
Mark literally cringed and gritted his teeth as he watched Johnny take out a cock ring from the dresser.

“Ohh no...that's not good…” Mark shuddered. He was glad that he wasn’t going through that. He hoped, at least.   
Jaemin’s breathing got heavy again when he saw what Johnny had in his hand. He wiggled and struggled against the rope on his wrists, but it just made the rope even tighter. The rope must have been too tight in the first place from Jaemin’s struggles.   
Jaemin felt so helpless. The rope started to dig into his wrists more, causing him to whine some more. 

He felt disappointed in himself for ‘letting himself’ get into this situation. He could swear he felt a tear roll down his cheek. ‘No, oh no…’ he thought. He didn’t really want to be so weak. He didn’t know what got into him, and for the first time in a while, he felt totally not in control. 

“Aw, don’t cry babyboy.” Surprisingly, Johnny actually felt sorry for Jaemin. He wiped Jaemin’s tears with his thumb.  
Jaemin didn’t give any sort of response, he just stared at Johnny, but this time the look in his eyes was different. He really looked more innocent and tired for once in his life instead of playful and arrogant.   
Johnny decided to take the tape off again, this time a little more gently.   
Jaemin just kept breathing heavily for a moment the second the tape was taken off.  
Jaemin looked up at Johnny again. Another tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't mean to be so weak, but he couldn't help it anymore. "It...hurts" He sniffled.

“What hurts, babyboy?” 

“It’s too tight...my wrists hurt really bad…please loosen it, please daddy”   
Jaemin thought it was probably useless to continue angering Johnny, so he gave up on being a rebel now that he was crying.  
Jaemin’s vision was blurry from the tears in his eyes.   
Everyone was shocked. They had never seen this side of Jaemin before. Johnny sure didn’t think that Jaemin was that fragile. 

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” Johnny wiped Jaemin’s tears once again and rubbed his back. 

“Yes...daddy.” Jaemin hesitated.

 

 

Jungwoo texted ‘The runway boys’.  
-‘Holy shit guys I think Johnny just made Jaemin cry...I would be scared if I was any of you guys’

“Okay...what?” Lucas said out loud. 

Haechan grumbled. “Is this little shit serious?” 

“I really don’t wanna go back to the dorm…” Anyone could see the fear in Doyoung’s eyes. He seemed to be in a trance now, he was staring and wouldn’t look anywhere else. 

“Doyoung, I’m sure you’ll be better off than me. I'm one of the shortest members” Ten put his hand reassuringly on Doyoung’s shoulder. 

“But I'm not that tall and I'm weak...”

Haechan reassured himself. “Guys, it’s gonna be okay. I'm sure Jaemin was just...overreacting.” 

“JAEMIN overreact? It should have been Mark.” Taeyong snapped. 

“Taeyong is kinda right...usually Jaemin doesn’t give a shit and Mark always overreacts about everything…”  
Ten agreed.  
Haechan was currently terrified, but he wasn’t going to show it. 

“Our asses are literally going to get beat” Lucas laughed slightly. 

“You don’t seem all too scared about it though, Lucas?” Ten looked at him. 

Lucas shrugged. “Eh, I'm probably just about as strong as the guy, and the same height. There’s no way he could fuck me up that bad.” 

Ten looked over to Haechan. “Trust me, Johnny can probably manage. He usually does…”   
Suddenly Doyoung’s phone went off, and he fumbled to answer it. 

“Ah, I'm...just at a hotel. I’m okay.”   
The rest of the boys got a bit suspicious, noticing that Doyoung went into the bathroom just to be on the phone with whoever it was. 

Jaehyun spoke from the other end. “Babyboy, come home soon and don’t keep daddy waiting~”   
Doyoung giggled quietly and carefully to try to avoid anyone hearing him. “I’ll try.” 

“You better. I miss you” 

“I miss you too…I’m scared to come back. I don’t want Johnny to get me…” Tears filled Doyoung’s eyes, but he blinked them away.   
“I'll protect you.” Jaehyun assured him.

“Promise?” 

Jaehyun laughed. “I promise.”   
Doyoung looked behind him and noticed a pair of feet on the other side of the bathroom door through the crack in the bottom of the door. “Uh, I gotta let you go, daddy.” He said as quietly as possible. 

“Okay, bye babyboy~” 

“Bye…”   
Doyoung exhaled as he heard the call end. “I have to get out of here.” 

 

“...Does Doyoung...have a girlfriend?” Ten whispered. 

Everyone looked confused. 

“I just heard him say something like ‘I miss you too.’ and ‘I'm scared to go back to the dorm’.” Ten continued.  
Taeyong covered his mouth and talked to himself. “That would be terrible if he really does…”   
Doyoung came out seconds later and sat back down on the bed in the same spot he sat before.   
The others members were exchanging looks without Doyoung’s knowledge. Doyoung couldn't bother to notice with all that was going on through his head. 

 

 

 

 

Johnny reached for the ropes. “I’ll loosen them, but be a good boy. Understand?”   
Jaemin nodded.   
Johnny smiled because of Jaemin’s submissiveness. “Now tell me what you want, babyboy.” 

 

 

 

 

Doyoung spent a good minute staring off into space, thinking. Just thinking about what might happen next. What if he gets forced to do something ungodly by Johnny, too?  
So did the rest of the runaways. 

“I'm going back. Back to the dorm.” 

The other boys turned to Doyoung with shocked expressions. 

“What?! What if Johnny finds you, and brings you to his room, or asks you where we are, and tricks you into finding us for him, or..or…” Ten panicked.

Lucas opened a bag of chips. “Do that if you want, but seriously, don't let Johnny ask too many questions.”

“Johnny knows Doyoung doesn't know much. Hell, he's probably too busy right now to even notice he came back.” Taeyong said. 

Lucas agreed. “That's pretty true…” 

Taeyong looked at Doyoung. “How come you want to go back so early?” 

“I...I don’t know...I just...don't wanna be here much longer.” 

“Okay, I can’t stand it anymore. Doyoung, do you...have a girlfriend or something?” Ten needed that fucking tea. 

Doyoung was surprised. “WHAT? NO!” 

“Ten, honestly, Doyoung is probably as gay as the rest of us,” Taeyong smirked. 

Doyoung’s face started to get red. “I-I--" 

“You're dating one of the members, right?” Taeyong asked calmly, pointing at him.

Doyoung sighed. “Maybe, okay?” 

“We definitely won’t make fun of you, you know that. We’re all gay as fuck. Just look at me and Ten.” 

“But...I don’t really want the rest of the members to know...they’ll make fun of me and laugh at me just like they laugh at Mark.” Doyoung fiddled with his hands.

Ten rolled his eyes. “You can’t keep a relationship secret for long. Especially living in our dorm.” 

Doyoung sighed. “I’M DATING JAEHYUN, ALRIGHT?”   
Doyoung’s emotions came pouring out just like his tears.   
The rest of the boys all cooed. “Awww…Doyoungie, don’t cry.”   
Ten rubbed Doyoung’s shoulders to soothe him while Doyoung cried like a little boy.


	14. Chapter 14

Jaemin’s face turned red, and he grabbed one of Johnny’s pillows and held it over his face.

“What is it, baby boy?”

Jaemin’s voice was muffled. “Daddy…..I…”  
Johnny lifted the pillow up off of Jaemin’s face.  
Jaemin’s hands just flew up to his face, but not covering his mouth so Johnny could hear him.

“Daddy, please drip hot wax on me….”  
Everyone's eyes widened. Even Johnny was a bit taken aback.

Chenle screeched like a little girl. “WHAT THE FUCK, GET ME OUT OF HERE”   
Johnny’s head whipped around to look at Chenle.   
“Please Johnny I’ve seen enough already I think I learned my lesson now” Chenle nervously laughed. 

“Call me goddamn Johnny one more time, little boy…and with such a naughty vocabulary!” Johnny began walking towards him.

“Uh...um...please spare me...daddy…”

“Say it like you mean it.”

Chenle was sure he was going to sweat out his entire being at this point.   
“Daddy….please don't punish me! I'll be a good boy, I promise…!”   
He kneeled down to do a deep bow. (For some peculiar reason.)  
Johnny walked over to him and literally kicked his ass.   
Chenle tensed up, but did not moan. Mark raised an eyebrow at him, even though he couldn't see his questioning face.

“You'd better moan for me, slut. I know you're trying to hold it in. Get over my knee.”  
Chenle looked at Johnny, still on the ground in his bow, and immediately stood up.  
He stood there in a daze. 

“I said. Get over my fucking knee. Move it.”  
Chenle nodded and shuffled over to Johnny, who was now sitting on the bed.

“Speak up.”  
“Y-yes daddy…” Chenle squeaked. He bent over Johnny’s knees, as he asked.  
“Count.”

“Ok, daddy.”  
Johnny began to slap Chenle’s ass, hard.  
This finally got him to moan. 

“1…..2…..3……”

Chenle’s moans were getting louder.

“4…..5…..6…..”

Half, pain.

“7…..8…..9…..”

Half, maybe Chenle does like getting spanked.

“10…..11…..12…..”

“Mmm~…” Chenle rubbed his ass, and he may or may not have had a tear ready to come racing down his face.  
Jaemin was still sitting on the bed behind them and was watching the whole thing unfold.  
Johnny smirked at the pained, now submissive boy. He stood up, sending Chenle back to kneeling on the ground.

“Now, back to you, dirty slut…” Johnny picked up a candle, and lit it with a nearby lighter.  
Mark watched, cringing, as the flame melted the wax.  
Slowly, and painfully. Just like Jaemin’s soon-to-be searing skin.  
Jisung, Mark, and Chenle looked on, terrified. Maybe one or two of them had known about this devilish kink, but they never dreamed Johnny would ever act on it.

Johnny took out a few different types of rope.   
He made sure Jaemin was fully accessible, spread out, and couldn't move.  
He also turned the lights off. The only thing really visible was the bit of Johnny’s hand that was lit up by the candle he was carrying.   
The candle was placed on the bedside table. Johnny then violently lifted up Jaemin’s shirt, and pulled it over his face so he couldn't possibly see what was happening. 

Mark broke the silence with a “Daddy….? Can I turn the lamp on...? I wanna see…”

“Sure, sweetie.” For once, Johnny didn't really sound intimidating.   
The lamp flickered on, so there was a lot more light next to the bed.   
Then Jaemin felt Johnny licking him, all over his chest. He thrust upwards and moaned out of surprise.

“Ready, kinky little boy?” 

“Yes daddy.” 

Johnny picked up the candle, with lots of melted wax inside of the glass jar at this point. He too, felt slightly worried. He continued though, knowing that this is what Jaemin wanted.  
He very slowly started to tip the candle over Jaemin’s chest. 

Drip. 

Jaemin moaned, loudly, as the dot of wax hardened on his chest.

Drip. 

Another drop of intense heat. And intense moaning. And intense, momentary pain. 

Drip. 

This is what he wanted.

Drip.

He really seems like he's in pain.

Drip.

“C-can I bite them off, daddy?” Jisung piped up in the silence. 

“Go ahead.”

Jisung climbed over Jaemin, so he was looking down at him.   
He leaned down, and started nipping the wax off of Jaemin’s chest, and spitting it on the ground.  
Then he felt something tighten under him. 

Jaemin really enjoyed what Jisung was doing, because he was getting hard. (again.)  
Jisung blushed. Then Johnny whispered something to him. His face got even more red.  
He reluctantly reached under himself to stroke Jaemin’s dick.   
They both let out soft moans. Jisung was extremely embarrassed.   
Jisung then sat on Jaemin’s bulge and started to move his hips to create some sort of movement. Jaemin moaned and pulled against the ropes.   
While Jaemin and Jisung were busy, and Mark was busy watching the scene of Jaemin and Jisung happen in front of him, Johnny turned back to Chenle. 

“I just want to do one more thing, and then you can leave after that.” 

“Wh-wha--” Chenle moaned, cutting him off mid sentence. Johnny pressed himself against Chenle and worked on giving Chenle a few marks on his neck to finish off Chenle’s punishment.   
When he was done, he stepped back to admire it. Chenle now had a big, purple mark on the left side of his neck, one on his collarbone, and one closer to his jaw on the right side. 

“You can leave now, if you want.” 

“Ok daddy.” He then left the room. 

 

 

 

Doyoung checked his phone screen. 

‘2 messages from Daddy💕’.   
He clicked on them as quickly as he could, excited to finally see Jaehyun again. 

Doyoung stepped onto the doorstep of the front door of the dorm. He took out the key Kun had packed in his backpack and unlocked the door as quietly as possible.   
He tiptoed carefully into the place, closing the door behind him.   
Chenle turned just at the right time to see Doyoung enter. 

Chenle and Doyoung stared a each other for a few seconds, before Chenle sprinted back towards Johnny’s room. 

“No!” He whisper yelled out loud and started running as fast as his legs could carry him to Jaehyun’s room.   
Doyoung’s feet slid on the tile floors of the hall and he almost rammed right into the door of Jaehyun’s room with his whole body. 

Panicking, he frantically knocked on the door. “It’s me! It’s Doyoung! Hurry!”   
Doyoung nervously kept looking around him to see if anyone was coming, and twisted the door knob left and right quickly, and continuously.   
A sleepy Jaehyun finally opened the door.   
Jaehyun didn’t even get the chance to say anything, as Doyoung locked the door and literally tackled him to the floor. 

“Woah, someone seems excited.” He chuckled. 

“I missed you so much…” Here comes Doyoung’s tears yet again. 

“Don’t cry, honeybunny. Daddy’s here now.” Jaehyun frowned and wrapped his arms around Doyoung. Jaehyun called Doyoung ‘honeybunny’ as a nickname pretty often. Jaehyun was kind of obsessed with Doyoung being ‘his bunny‘.   
Doyoung let out his tears while burying his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, and Jaehyun pet Doyoung’s hair. 

 

Chenle immidiately went to snitch on Doyoung. “I'm pretty sure he went around somewhere in this area...sorry daddy I didn’t get to see before I ran to your room to tell you.” 

“It’s okay, you’ve been a good boy. No worries. He can’t stay hidden forever, anyways.” 

 

Doyoung hugged Jaehyun tighter after hearing Johnny’s words.   
“Is Doyoung in there, Jaehyun? Open up.” 

“I...haven’t seen him!” He yelled to Johnny through the locked door. 

“Jaehyun, just open the door.” Johnny started pounding on the door with his fist. 

“Hide under my bed. He might find you but that's the best I can do for now.”   
Doyoung nodded and crawled under the bed.   
Jaehyun opened the door and Johnny came stumbling into the room.   
Johnny looked around the room with suspicion in his eyes. “Are you trying to save him or something, Jaehyun?” 

“I'm not, Johnny. But even if I was, who cares?”


	15. Chapter 15

Johnny looked around the room with suspicion in his eyes. “Are you trying to save him or something, Jaehyun?” 

“I'm not, Johnny. But even if I was, who cares?”

“Who cares?” Johnny laughed. “Who cares. I care, Jaehyun.” 

“Just get out, please and thank you very much. Bye, have a nice day.” 

“Don’t give me that shit. And it isn’t even day anymore, usually you’re asleep by now. Which gives me all the more suspicion.” 

“Leave.” He emphasized the word and leaned up closer to Johnny’s face.   
Quicker than Jaehyun could even think, Johnny grabbed Jaehyun’s shoulders and pressed him up against the wall. 

“I'm not playing your little games, Jaehyun.” 

“I'm not playing yours either, JOHNNY.” He sort of mocked him and smirked.   
Johnny glared at Jaehyun for a few moments. “Tell me where he is, or I’m taking you to my room. And I don’t care if you want to or not.” 

“What the fuck, are you retarded? I don’t even know where he is.”   
Johnny was really starting to run out of any ‘nice guy’ patience now.   
Johnny let go of Jaehyun with a look of frustration and annoyance on his face and began searching for Doyoung in the room.   
‘Fuck, I can’t let this happen.’ Jaehyun thought in his head.   
“Johnny, get the fuck out. I'm done being as polite as I could to you.” 

“What did you say to me?” Johnny scoffed. 

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. That's what I said. Are you deaf?”   
Johnny laughed quietly and shook his head.   
“You're making this really hard, Jaehyun.” 

“Yeah, I'm sure I'm making you hard, too. Oh, wait...everyone in this dorm does, apparently.” Jaehyun retorted with a proud smirk on his face.   
Johnny closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath so that he wouldn’t absolutely fucking lose it.

“I’ll fuck you in the ass right here, right now, Jaehyun. Is that what you want? Because that's what your attitude is telling me.” 

“No, but, I'm sure you would have anyway.”   
Johnny took another deep breath before resuming his search for Doyoung in Jaehyun’s room.   
Johnny stopped when his eyes landed on the bed. He looked at Jaehyun and smirked ever so slightly.   
Just as Johnny was going to kneel on the floor to look underneath the bed, Jaehyun grabbed Johnny by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back with all of his force. Johnny gagged because of the shirt tightening around the front of his neck so hard.   
He turned around and slapped Jaehyun in the face, the force sending his face to look to the right.   
He slowly turned his head back to look at Johnny. “Fuck you, Johnny. Fuck you.” 

“Fuck you too, Jaehyunnie.” Johnny gave him a fake smile. He then unexpectedly shoved Jaehyun back as hard as he could, sending Jaehyun flying into a desk. He moaned and winced in pain when his hips hit the edge of the desk and he fell to the ground. 

Johnny took the opportunity to quickly look under the bed. He smirked when he saw shivering, curled up Doyoung looking straight at him. Doyoung let out a high pitched scream and tried to back away from Johnny and just hit his head on the wall. Johnny dragged him out from under the bed by his feet, and Doyoung’s fingers were scratching across the carpet, desperately trying to grip something so that Johnny couldn’t get him. 

“Are you fucking sick?” Jaehyun yelled, using a taekwondo kick on Johnny’s back.   
Johnny moaned in pain, surprising Doyoung. He never thought Johnny would ever let out a sound if someone hit him, kicked him, or anything. 

“Yes.” He groaned as he got to his feet and threw Doyoung over his shoulder. “No! No!” Doyoung screamed, kicking his feet desperately and punching Johnny’s back. Johnny didn’t even react, of course. He just dragged Jaehyun by the leg across the floor, not caring if Jaehyun would get a rug burn or that his pants would slide off in the process.   
He threw the two onto the bed, Doyoung hitting his head on the headboard and whining. 

“Fuck you. Let us go, Johnny. Your sluts are also your slaves, I guess, huh? The little Chenle I know would have never told on anyone before. Honestly, look at these poor boys.” Jaehyun immediately got up from the bed.  
Jaemin, Jisung and Mark looked shocked and stopped what they were doing. 

“I heard that you even made Jaemin cry. You're pretty sick, you know that?”   
Johnny ignored him. “Hold Doyoung down please while I take care of Jaehyun, little ones.”   
Chenle, Jisung, Mark, all complied with no hesitation. Jaemin couldn’t help even if he wanted to because of the ropes on him.   
Johnny held down Jaehyun’s limbs by basically laying on top of him, and Jaehyun tried headbutting Johnny, but Johnny just pushed Jaehyun’s head down.  
When the rope was finally restraining Jaehyun so much that he couldn't even move, he moved over to Doyoung. 

“Good job, boys.”  
Doyoung was pulling against the boys’ grips and struggling as hard as he could.   
Johnny moved straight on top of him, and the boys moved away so they could watch. 

“No! No! Get off me!” Doyoung whined. He was almost hyperventilating because of how worked up he was getting himself. 

“Just save your energy, sweetie. It’ll be better in the long run.”

“Nooo…” He whined again, his face expression looked innocent and scared. 

“It’s okay, babyboy. Don’t cry now. You’ll be okay.” Johnny pet Doyoung's hair.  
Jaehyun couldn't help but notice that his comebacks and attitude got him and Doyoung into this. He felt guilty about it.

“Please Johnny, please just let us go…” 

“Why should I, Jaehyun?” 

“You're scaring Doyoung. He's terrified.” He said honestly. 

“Why are you so worried about him? Are you guys dating now too?” 

“Johnny…” 

Johnny groaned. “It gets a bit irritating after a while when I have to keep reminding everyone that comes in here who I am.”   
“Well that's your prob--" Jaehyun sighed and cut himself off. He decided he should drop the attitude for Doyoung’s and his sake. “Look, I'm sorry. Please just let us go.” 

“And you still failed to call me by my name.”   
Jaehyun made a disgusted face. “I'm not calling you no---” Damn. Dropping his attitude towards Johnny was more difficult than he thought. “I'm not a little.”   
“And I’m not either. If I say you are to me, then you are.” 

Jaehyun sighed. “Really why do you do this…” 

“Are you bunnyboy’s daddy before I got to be? That's a shame...I wanted him to be my babyboy…”   
Jaehyun jolted his whole body in anger, pulling against the ropes. “YES I’M HIS DADDY, YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BABY BOY WHO I ACTUALLY FEEL SORRY FOR, SO FUCK OFF!” Jaehyun blurted.   
Mark did feel hurt by Johnny’s words. He hoped that Johnny was just saying this to make Jaehyun upset. ‘No, he wouldn’t even notice if I walked out of this room right this moment…’ he thought, his head hung low. He got up quietly and actually left the room with tears blocking his vision. 

Mark stopped by into the bathroom, and rested his hands on the bathroom counter, looking sadly into the mirror. “He just doesn’t love me anymore...everything was just fine until Haechan had to get into things, just like he always fucking does. And then what does he do?” Mark was talking out loud to himself and scoffed before continuing. “Yeah, that's fucking right. He runs away like the pussy he is. ‘Jisung’s daddy’ my ass. If he was a good daddy, he would have stayed by Jisung’s side, wouldn’t he? I can't believe that I would ever even end up comparing Haechan and Johnny. The only good daddy around here that I've seen is Jaehyun now. And I just found out he is one a couple of minutes ago. So sad…” Tears rolled down Mark’s face and dripped onto the bathroom counter. 

“Fuck this, I can’t stand it any longer. I'm leaving. Johnny probably won’t even notice that I’m gone.” He wiped his tears. “I can’t cry anymore. I need to be stronger than that…” He sniffled.


	16. Chapter 16

Mark texted ‘The runaway boys’. 

-Mark: ‘You guys have room for one more?’ 

-Ten: ‘Mark? Ur running away too?’ 

-Mark: ‘I'll tell you about it when I get there. Text me the address.’ 

 

 

 

 

 

Doyoung moaned when Johnny rubbed his dick, but he was embarrassed because he didn’t want any noises to come out of his mouth. He could feel his face and his ears get hot. This caused Johnny to smile proudly.  
Jaemin was still tied up, and Jisung was currently helping him cum.   
As for Jaehyun, Johnny now had Jaehyun tied to a chair, forcing Jaehyun to sit and watch him do anything he felt like to Doyoung. 

Chenle was ordered to make sure that Jaehyun helplessly watches what happens to Doyoung. He had a piece of some fabric tied around his head and stuffed in his mouth, so he couldn't really yell or say anything either. When he saw Johnny touch Doyoung, he growled in anger and pulled against the ropes that are keeping him unable to move his arms and tied to the chair, and the chair just scooted forward a little bit. 

Chenle then rested his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and on his chest to keep Jaehyun from moving the chair at all.   
Jaehyun just looked up and closed his eyes, because he thought he was going to go crazy if he kept seeing Johnny touch his Doyoung, especially when Doyoung didn’t really want him to. 

 

 

 

 

Mark was getting ready to leave, but he stopped and stood for a second when he was passing by Johnny’s room again. 

He slowly walked up to the door and cracked it open carefully to just see what was going on in there for a second.

He saw Jaehyun tied to a chair, and it looked like he was exhausted from putting up a fight. His head was looking upwards towards the ceiling and his eyes were closed. He almost looked like he was sleeping, and Chenle noticed and made him open his eyes. Then, Mark’s eyes landed on Doyoung. He was tied up so that he couldn't move. It looked like Doyoung really just didn’t want to be there. He felt sorry and even guilty that he wouldn’t do anything about it. Then his eyes landed on Johnny. Of course, Johnny was enjoying himself. ‘He won’t even notice I'm gone…’ Mark kept repeating inside his head. He just shut Johnny’s door again, and quietly left the dorm, a sad look stuck on his face. 

 

 

 

 

 

Johnny was pumping Doyoung’s dick, but not letting him cum. He had a cock ring on, and Doyoung was moaning and whining. His moans were getting louder, and they were starting to sound less like pleasure and more like pain. 

“Mmh--please!…” He thrusted his hips up. 

“Please what~?” 

“P-please daddy--let me cum!” He practically moaned out words.   
Johnny took the ring off and allowed Doyoung to cum. Doyoung let out a long moan as he finally came.   
Jaehyun was whining at this point, his pants felt way too tight now. 

“Oh, daddy, you seem a little desperate there.”   
Jaehyun couldn't be bothered to focus on giving Johnny any sort of response.   
Doyoung was sweating and breathing like he just ran a marathon. His body also seemed to be shaking.   
Jaehyun wanted nothing more than to just hug Doyoung, seeing him like this. His dick was telling him he also wanted nothing more than to fuck the shit out of him (lol), but he knew that Doyoung definitely wouldn’t want to after Johnny tired him out so bad. 

Johnny untied Doyoung, and Doyoung jumped out of the bed to jump into Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun let out a quiet breathy moan and smiled tiredly at Doyoung.   
Johnny then untied Jaehyun’s arms, and Jaehyun’s arms immediately sprung up to grab Doyoung’s hair. 

 

 

 

 

Mark knocked on the hotel door, and Taeyong opened the door expecting it to be housekeeping or something. His eyes widened a little when he saw it was Mark.  
Taeyong grabbed Mark’s wrist and pulled him inside of the hotel room, closing the door and locking it. Taeyong grabbing Mark’s sore wrists caused him to moan loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Taeyong let go of Mark’s wrist. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” 

“MARK, WHAT HAPPENED?” Ten ran up to him and inspected his wrist.

“Jeez, calm your extra ass down.” Mark winced and rubbed his forehead. 

“Spill the tea.” Lucas followed right behind Ten. 

Mark wiped another tear. “I’m not good enough for Johnny anymore, so I left. I can’t really stand to see his face or hear his voice anymore.” 

Everyone was shocked. “What?” They all said in sync.

“He didn’t even notice I left.” Mark smiled sadly and blinked his tears away. 

Mark’s eyes shifted to Haechan, who was staring at Mark with a surprised look. 

“Everything was fine until you came into the picture, Haechan...everything was fine...” Mark started to tear up again, his voice cracking. 

Haechan frowned. He was speechless. And quite honestly, so were the rest of the boys. 

“Mark...I..I’m honestly sorr--" Haechan began. 

“Don’t bother. I don’t think I can bring myself to forgive you right now.” 

“But...if you're mad at Haechan, why did you come here?” Lucas asked.

"Where else am I supposed to go, Lucas? I don’t want to be at the dorm.”   
Lucas went silent. Mark had a point. 

“How is Doyoung? Is he okay? Have you seen him?” Ten demanded answers.

“Yeah...I saw him alright…” Mark sighed and sat down.

“Oh, great, did Johnny get a hold of him?” Taeyong asked.

“Yes. And I feel so bad. I couldn’t get enough confidence to do anything to help him. The look of fear on his face was...kind of heartbreaking. I can still remember it so clearly.”   
Everyone frowned.

“This is so fucking dramatic are we in some totally fucked up kinky R rated kdrama?” Lucas tried to lighten the mood a little.

“I left after Johnny said that he wanted Doyoung to be his babyboy first before he was Jaehyun’s.”   
Haechan was just spacing out and not responding to anything anymore. 

“Honestly, I'm gonna fucking beat Johnny’s ass. He’s such an arrogant retard.” Taeyong muttered.

“Yeah go hyung~ WOOO” Lucas poked Taeyong in the side and made him smile a little. 

“I'd like to see you beat Johnny’s ass.” Ten said.

Taeyong replied, “You would."

“Wow what's that supposed to mean”

Taeyong ignored Ten. “I’m really sorry, Mark. Johnny is getting out of control.”


	17. Chapter 17

Jisung and Jaemin finished their little session and licked each other clean of cum.   
While Doyoung was in Jaehyun’s lap, and Jaehyun was grabbing Doyoung’s hair, Johnny sat down to finally mention something. 

“Doyoung, sweetie, how is Haechan doing? Is he doing okay?” Johnny asked. 

“Yeah…” 

“So he’s staying with the others, then?” 

Doyoung didn’t answer. He realized that Johnny was trying to trick him into giving the location of the runaways.   
Johnny stood up and began walking towards Doyoung and Jaehyun. Slowly, painfully slow. Doyoung felt like he was prey being hunted by a predator or something. He turned around, his eyes following Johnny, and Johnny stopped directly in front of him. 

Johnny put his hand on the back of Doyoung’s neck, pulling his head closer to his chest. “You don’t want to go through what you just did a few minutes ago again, do you? I’ll do it longer and longer, and again and again...and I’ll also make sure to leave some marks on you.” He whispered in Doyoung’s ear. 

Doyoung frantically shook his head. 

“Speak up.” 

“No...Daddy” 

“Where are the boys, then?” Johnny tapped his fingers on the back of Doyoung’s neck and gently bit Doyoung’s earlobe. Doyoung moaned quietly. 

 

 

 

Having Mark actually upset with him made Haechan just want to leave the hotel. He knew it wasn’t the best choice, though, so he wasn’t going to. He hoped that all the runaways would just go back to the dorm soon. 

“I honestly hope that Johnny didn’t get Doyoung fucked up too badly,” Lucas said. 

Taeyong replied, “Honestly, we should just sacrifice ourselves. We’re probably going to get poor Doyoung bruised and sore…” 

“Jaehyun is there, though, right? I think Jaehyun will protect him. ...right?” Ten pulled at the collar of his shirt. 

“I hope so. That kid is so fragile.” Lucas laid back on his elbows on the hotel bed. 

Taeyong smiled. “Lucas, Doyoung is years older than you. Technically you're the kid and he’s not.” 

Lucas defended, “Yeah, but he’s shorter and more innocent.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I'm sure you're actually more innocent than him.” 

Lucas looked into Taeyong's eyes. “What are you trying to get me to prove, hyung?”   
Taeyong laughed and shook his head. 

 

 

 

“I...I can’t tell you, daddy…” 

“Yes, you can.” 

“I'm sorry daddy, I can’t.” Doyoung's eyes watered. 

Johnny sighed. “Alright. You’re doing this to yourself, bunnyboy.”   
Johnny picked up Doyoung from under his arms like a baby.   
Jaehyun held on to Doyoung for dear life. “Honeybunny, you can just tell him! The boys will forgive you!”   
Johnny took Doyoung out of Jaehyun’s grip, putting him back on the bed and tying the ropes back on.   
Jaehyun stood up, and he felt dizzy and dazed. Johnny easily pushed Jaehyun back down into the chair and tied him back up. 

Jaehyun looked as if he really was going to actually pass out, now. It was ridiculously late at night and Jaehyun was exhausted. So was Doyoung. Even Chenle. Then there was Jisung and Jaemin. They had fallen asleep with their arms around each other and a mess of cum splattered around them.   
Chenle was literally falling asleep while standing up. He definitely had enough for this night. 

 

 

 

 

-1 new message from Mama Kun❤ (The runaways - group chat)

-Mama Kun❤: ‘When are you guys coming back srsly I'm getting worried’

“Why is Kun so worried” Lucas laughed. 

Taeyong unlocked his phone. “I don’t know, he’s Kun” 

-Taeyong: ‘we dunno’

-Mama Kun❤: ‘Is Mark with you now? I’ll add him to the chat’ 

-Mama Kun❤ has added "Mark Lee" to ‘The Runaways’. 

-Mark: ‘Johnny doesn’t love me anymore’

-Mama Kun❤: ‘?’ 

-Taeyong: ‘Johnny is being an ass tbh. He said he wanted Doyoung to be his babyboy right in front of Mark’

-Mama Kun❤: ‘I'm sorry :(‘ 

Mark looked depressed at this point.   
The boys were trying to cheer him up but he just wasn’t smiling.   
Taeyong turned on Taeil’s solo song called ‘Because of you’. “MARK THERE’S MUSIC”

“HEEHEEHEE” Finally, Mark laughed.   
Taeyong smiled at Mark’s cute dumbness. 

 

 

 

 

 

Doyoung was back in the same painful situation of not being able to cum. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long whine of pain.   
Jaehyun had a boner, but he was also falling asleep at the same time. It was something he never experienced before.   
Chenle was already passed out on the floor. 

“MMMH, IT HURTS”  
Doyoung would have been knocked out by now if Johnny wasn’t keeping him awake. 

“I’ll keep doing this until fucking sunrise if you don’t tell me where they are.” Johnny climbed on top of Doyoung and sucked on his neck to leave huge marks all over.   
He already had out the whip and slapped Doyoung several times with it by now. His thighs were so sore and red. 

“I--I’ll tell you, Daddy, please!”   
Johnny violently took the cock ring off. Doyoung closed his eyes, threw his head back, and literally screamed in pain and pleasure as he came for what seemed like forever.   
He felt like his body would actually give out any second, so he thought he should spit it out quickly about where the boys are. 

“They' re--they’re at ■■■■■■ ■■■■...hotel, r-room 212” Doyoung barely managed to say in between his rapid breathing. He was literally drenched in sweat. His hair was wet like he just got out of the shower. 

“Thank you, babyboy. Now that wasn’t so hard.” Johnny untied Doyoung and Jaehyun and left the room just like that.


	18. Chapter 18

After Johnny got up and left the room, Doyoung literally collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes.  
Jaehyun stood up and picked up Doyoung from under his arms, and leaned him on his shoulder to carry him to his room. Doyoung’s head was resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder limply the whole way.   
When they got in Jaehyun’s room, Jaehyun laid Doyoung down on the bed and laid down after.   
Jaehyun looked at Doyoung’s soaked hair. “Honeybunny, we need a bath…” 

Doyoung didn’t answer, his eyes stayed closed. His breathing was slow and his lips were parted slightly.   
Jaehyun smiled at the sleeping Doyoung and pulled him closer onto his chest. 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the hotel room door.   
Ten got up to answer the door. “I hope it’s Kun and I hope he brought some snacks or something.”   
Ten opened the door to reveal none other than Johnny himself.   
Ten screamed at the top of his lungs like a girl and slammed the door shut on Johnny’s face. He then ran into the living room where everyone else was sitting. 

“FUCK GUYS IT’S JOHNNY” Ten whisper yelled, for whatever reason, even though Johnny already clearly knew that they were in there. 

“WHAT...FUCK I DIDN’T PREPARE MY ASS” Lucas whispered back.  
Mark sighed. “He probably only came for you guys and didn’t even notice that I'm gone.”   
Johnny opened the door. “Oh, fancy seeing you guys here.” He put on a fake smile and waved sarcastically as he walked in.

Taeyong walked right up to him and looked into his eyes. “Johnny, you sick fuck, did you force the info out of Doyoung?” 

Johnny laughed. “I did. He collapsed after I left.”   
“Johnny, this shit isn't fucking funny!” Taeyong yelled.

“So now Taeyong has a thing for Doyoung too?” Johnny leaned against a wall.

“Honestly, shut the fuck up, Johnny. I'm pissed.” Taeyong shoved Johnny after speaking.   
Johnny pinned Taeyong to the ground in a millisecond and sat on top of his hips.   
“Shit, get the fuck off of me Johnny!” Taeyong was struggling as hard as he could.   
Johnny put one of his hands on Taeyong’s right thigh, and rubbed his thumb dangerously close to Taeyong’s dick. But Taeyong wasn’t planning on moaning for Johnny. 

Johnny sighed and stood up, leaving a confused Taeyong laying on the floor.   
He scanned the room and saw Mark sitting on the bed, his back facing in Johnny’s direction. 

“...Mark?”

Mark turned his head to look at Johnny for a second and turned back towards the wall without saying a word.   
Johnny looked confused and went up to him to put his hand on Mark’s shoulder, but Mark just brushed Johnny’s hand off. This confused Johnny even more. 

“Babyboy, what are you doi--”  
Mark suddenly whipped his whole body around to face Johnny and cut him off mid-sentence. “No..no, don’t call me that.” 

Johnny crossed his arms. “What's gotten into you?” 

“What's gotten into me? Oh, gee, I don’t know, Johnny, what's gotten into me?” Mark turned back around and gave him an angered expression.

“You call me---”

“I call you a dickbag.” Mark used Jaemin’s comeback.  
Johnny pushed Mark against the bed. “Don’t give me attitude, slut.” 

“I don’t think I'm the one that's having sex with multiple people, and then saying that I want someone else to be mine. That would not make me a slut. Are you talking to yourself, Johnny? No, don’t even answer my question. I’ll answer it for you. You're the one that's a slut, you fucking hypocrite. I'm done kissing your ass constantly. All you do is walk all over me, not just ‘dominate’ me. Think about it, Johnny. You didn’t even notice that I fucking left.” Mark’s voice cracked on the last sentence and he had tears in his eyes again, even though he was trying to be stronger. 

Johnny was speechless. All he could do was stare at Mark.

Mark turned back around to look out the window. “Yeah, exactly, I'm right. For once, right?” 

“I can explain…” Johnny sat down on the bed next to Mark. 

“Then why are you wasting my time, Johnny? Explain then.” 

“I'm sorry...I...I love you. I'm sorry I’m terrible at letting you know how much I really do.” 

That was the first time he heard Johnny say he loves him. A tear escaped from Mark’s eye and rolled down his cheek. As seconds went by, Mark couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying like a little boy.   
Johnny pulled Mark into his arms and held him there for a moment to let him cry on his shoulder.   
Taeyong was also secretly crying like a baby. 

“Are you crying?” Ten smiled at Taeyong.

“N-no...I--I just got something in my eye.” 

Ten smiled and shook his head, putting his arm around Taeyong and pulling him close. Taeyong started crying in Ten’s shoulder too, and Ten couldn’t stop smiling. “You baby.” Ten paused for a second. “But you're my baby.” 

Lucas looked at everyone and felt left out. “This is too cute my heart AHHH I’M GONNA CRY TOO BUT THERE’S NO ONE TO HOLD ME WHERE IS JUNGWOO HYUNG WHEN YOU NEED HIM MOST” 

Haechan was still in the bathroom, just sitting and thinking. ‘I never thought I would really feel this bad about upsetting MARK…’ He thought to himself. He sighed. ‘I messed up.’

 

 

Johnny kissed Mark's forehead. “I said that to Jaehyun because I was just trying to get him mad. You're my babyboy and I don’t regret it~” 

Mark couldn't help but smile. 

“Johnny isn’t such a horrible ass after all.” Lucas smiled. 

“Be quiet.” Johnny snarled. 

“Oookay, understood.” Lucas said with a little nervousness in his voice. 

Johnny looked around the room. “Oh yeah, where’s Haechan?” 

Ten shrugged. “I think in the bathroom.” 

Johnny got up to open the door of the bathroom and saw Haechan just sitting on the toilet seat with the lid down, staring at the floor. 

Johnny sort of laughed. “What are you doing?”   
Haechan finally snapped out of his trance when he heard Johnny’s voice. He jolted backward and somehow fell off of the toilet in the process, knocking over some bathroom supplies on the shelf behind him and landing on his hands and knees on the floor.

“Oh, nice, did you stage that pose for me?” Johnny smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone was now back at the dorm, Johnny and Mark closer than ever. Mark was finally smiling again.  
Johnny leaned down to Mark’s ear and whispered. “Hey, babyboy, now that you have nothing to be punished for, do you want to help me tomorrow?”  
Mark got a playful smirk on his face immediately. “Yes daddy!” He whispered back. 

Eventually, everyone finally went to sleep.  
Johnny and Mark slept in Johnny’s room, and they just walked past the pile of Dreamie boys passed out on the floor.  
Lucas went into Jungwoo’s room and climbed into bed with him. “What are you doing, Xuxi?” Jungwoo asked tiredly, without opening his eyes. 

“Um...hyung, please let me sleep with you.” Lucas made pouty face. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice, hehe” Jungwoo said, putting an arm around Lucas. 

 

Haechan walked into Johnny’s room looking for Jisung and saw the scene of Jisung and Jaemin holding each other and made a disgusted face. He dragged the sleeping Jisung into his room and laid Jisung in bed next to him.  
And finally, Taeyong and Ten slept in Ten’s room. 

 

 

 

Doyoung suddenly awoke and opened his tired eyes. He realized why he had woken up after seeing Jaehyun moan and throw his head back.  
Doyoung giggled at this, and just simply put his hand on Jaehyun’s bulge. Jaehyun finally woke up and looked at Doyoung. 

“What were you doing, daddy?” Doyoung giggled.  
“Mm..I was having a dream about you, babyboy” Jaehyun bit his lip.  
Jaehyun breathed out as he noticed Doyoung’s hand on his dick. 

“Were you trying to tease me, babyboy?” 

Doyoung held in his laughs. 

“Hey.” Jaehyun said sternly.

Doyoung went silent.  
Jaehyun picked Doyoung up and stood him up in the bathroom. 

“We need a shower, anyway.” He said, undressing Doyoung and himself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin woke up on Johnny’s floor. He groaned as his hand brushed up against the mess of cum on the floor Trying to wipe it on Johnny’s bed, Johnny grabbed his wrist immediately to stop him. “Do not wipe it on my sheets. Lick it off.” 

Jaemin whined, but listened to Johnny anyway, and gagged. 

“Do you want me to carry you to your room?” 

“Yes, daddy”  
Johnny walked into the hall, carrying Jaemin like a baby, who was in only boxers. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone was having breakfast at one huge dinner table (somehow). But Jaehyun and Doyoung were missing. The members were thinking about what they could possibly be doing. 

“They're probably fucking.” Johnny laughed. 

“Now Jaehyun and Doyoung are dating? What the fuck, why didn’t I know this?” Yuta looked confused.

“They were the only ones that were pretty good at hiding it.” Taeyong said. 

Ten smiled. “What about Jaehyun’s obsession with putting bunny ears on Doyoung?” 

Taeyong took another bite of food. “Oh...we should have realized, I guess.” 

“Everyone is obsessed with Doyoung looking like a bunny…”  
The members all went silent because Yuta spoke the truth. 

“Okay so...Johnny, please don’t beat our asses.” Lucas flashed a smile in Johnny's direction.

“...Oh, I almost forgot about that.” Johnny smirked.

Taeyong elbowed Lucas in the stomach. “HE WAS STARTING TO FORGET, YOU DUMBASS.” 

“Ah fuck I'm sorry jeez” Lucas looked at Johnny. “Uh, please, hyung. Forget about that.” He nervously smiled. 

“Tellin,g me to forget isn’t going to actually make me forget.” Johnny laughed. “And why did you just call me hyung?” 

“Ah, come on Johnny...we haven't even got to finish our food yet…can you just lay off, a little? ...Please?” Lucas sounded desperate.  
Johnny sighed. 

Yuta smiled. “You really enforce rules, don’t ya Johnny boy?” 

“Yuta, keep quiet if you know what's good for you.” Yuta then went on and continued eating as if nothing happened. 

Ten cringed. “Okay, so when is our death dates then?” 

“Huh?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow. 

Johnny smiled. “I’m not sure. It’ll be a surprise.” 

“I don’t like surprises.” Lucas grumbled. 

“Well that’s too bad, isn’t it?” 

“I think it’s pretty good.” Lucas was making a weird face to stop himself from laughing. 

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows at Lucas. “I don’t think you’ll be laughing when I get my hands on you.” 

“Lucas...just stop. Everyone should know by now that it just doesn’t work to sass or ‘joke’ with Johnny.” Ten didn't look up from his food. 

Johnny smirked. “That’s what I like to hear.” 

Ten looked away and secretly rolled his eyes.

“TEN HYUNG JUST ROLLED HIS EYES!” Jisung blurted. 

"Oh, is that so? Ten, I thought you knew it best not to ‘sass’ me?” Johnny stood up. 

“Um--he’s a liar. Yep. A liar.” Ten pointed at Jisung. 

“Everyone, did Ten roll his eyes?” Everyone except for Ten nodded, throwing Ten straight under the bus. 

Ten sighed. “I thought you would back me up, Taeyong. I'll get you back for that.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Sure.” 

Ten smacked his hand lightly on the table. “I will! Watch me.” 

Taeyong sarcastically widened his eyes and stared directly at Ten. “Now what?” 

Ten slid his plate off to the side and climbed on top of the table, crawling towards Taeyong. Taeyong was very taken aback and leaned backwards with a surprised expression. 

Ten grabbed Taeyong’s hair from the back of his head and slammed his lips right onto Taeyong’s. Taeyong’s face immediately got as red as a tomato. After basically making out with Taeyong, he crawled back into his chair with a proud smirk. 

Everyone’s mouths hung open. Even Johnny’s. 

“I DIDN’T THINK HE WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO DO ANYTHING, WHAT THE FUCK?” Chenle squeaked. 

Johnny scoffed. “Watch your mouth, little boy.” 

“Sorry, daddy.” Chenle was extremely quick to respond and looked down, putting his hands in his lap. Everyone noticed. 

Lucas raised an eyebrow. “Chenle, what did Johnny DO to you??”

“Nothing that bad, I guess he’s just easily intimidated.” Johnny said.

Chenle frowned. “Wha--! Lucas hyung, I'm...not.” 

“...mhmmm…..” Lucas agreed sarcastically. 

“Chenle, is that a hickey?” Yuta pointed to Chenle’s neck and everyone burst out laughing. Chenle had tried to cover them up with makeup but didn’t do all that good of a job. 

Johnny smirked. “Why did you try covering it up? I didn’t give you them just so you could hide them.” 

Chenle had his face covered with both hands. “W-well, I'm done eating so uh...bye.” Chenle stuttered out with a muffled voice before sprinting straight to his room and locking the door. 

Yuta scanned the room and his eyes landed on Jaemin. “Jaemin has some, too.” 

Jaemin crossed his arms. “I don’t!” 

“You sure do.” Johnny agreed.

“I really have to go to the bathroom, so if you’ll please excuse me--" Jaemin ran off as well, but not to the bathroom, his own room, locking the door like Chenle. 

“Aaaand Jisung.” Yuta finished. Everyone’s eyes landed straight on Jisung. His weren’t even close to being covered up.

“Oh my, I suddenly have to go to the bathroom too, really bad.” Jisung followed after Jaemin. 

“Don’t fuck each other too hard in the bathroom together!” Johnny yelled. 

Jaemin and Jisung yelled back at the same time. “WE AREN’T, EW”

Everyone couldn't stop giggling like idiots.

Yuta turned to Mark. “Are you gonna run away, too, Mark?” 

“Nope.”

“Oooh, how brave.” Yuta teased. 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. “Shut up.” He continued eating while everyone else was laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

Haechan sighed and went to follow Jisung.   
He walked past Jaehyun’s room, and then, hearing moans from inside, stopped and took a step back to face the door. He put his ear up to the door to hear it better. It sounded just like Doyoung. Haechan’s lips formed into a smirk, walking back to the table. 

“I think Jaehyun really is fucking Doyoung.” He announced.

“I knew it.” Johnny laughed. 

Yuta gave Haechan his full attention. “Wait, for real?” 

Haechan nodded, his evil smirk never leaving his face. 

Johnny stood up. “Oh, I gotta hear this.” 

“Me too.” Yuta followed.

Mark frowned. “Come on guys, just leave them alone for once.” 

Everyone ignored Mark and got up from their chairs.   
Mark ran to the door to block it with his body, his arms stretched out to the sides of the door frame. “Leave them be.”   
Johnny easily got Mark off of the door, sending Mark stumbling back. 

“YOU GUYS ARE CREEPY!” Mark whined like a child.  
Everyone giggled when they heard the moans.

 

 

Jaehyun growled. “Mm fuck, you're so tight.”   
Doyoung was moaning while he rested his hands on the shower wall for some type of support.

 

 

“They haven’t even had breakfast yet! Jeez!” Taeil laughed. 

“They can’t calm down long enough to eat breakfast” Haechan replied.

“I guess not…” Jungwoo chuckled.   
“Is the door unlocked?” Haechan had a look of mischief written all over his face. 

Johnny twisted the doorknob, and to everyone’s surprise, it opened.   
Johnny put his hand in the air to signify to everyone to stay put.   
He checked the bathroom doorknob, and, because Jaehyun is pretty smart, it was locked. Johnny sighed. 

“Jaehyun hyung is smart, Johnny.” Lucas looked at Johnny with his little smirk. 

“It’s not that I'm not smart, it’s that I don’t give a shit.” Johnny shrugged with confidence. 

NCT, apart from Johnny and Lucas, started to flip their shit. 

“Well, you just probably want a gang bang of 18. So it’s your way of saying ‘Hey, come on in everybody and let me dominate you all because I am an overachiever daddy.’” Lucas crossed his arms.   
Johnny grabbed Lucas’s chin harshly with one hand. “Just because you're the same height as me, doesn’t mean you have an excuse to have such an attitude.” 

Lucas slapped Johnny's hand away. “Well, I just break the rules then, don’t I, huh? Fuck, I should've been in Dream’s ‘GO’ MV. I'm a fucking rebel, look at me.   
Johnny kneed Lucas in the crotch, sending Lucas immediately to the ground, curled up in a ball. “Well, that was pretty easy. You're already on the ground for me, hm?”   
Lucas just groaned in response, making Johnny smile down at him. 

Johnny looked to the other boys. “I may as well ask, anyone, want to join him on the ground?”   
The members all mumbled their separate “Uh, nope.”s and “No thank you."s. 

 

 

Jaehyun finally came, pulling out and cumming all over Doyoung’s back.   
Without even being touched, Doyoung came as well. 

“You should have asked to cum, but I’ll let you off this time.” Jaehyun then helped Doyoung wash up. 

 

 

 

Jaehyun and Doyoung walked out into the kitchen, greeted by everyone staring at them, sitting down at the table. 

Jaehyun looked at the empty, but dirty, dishes. “Everyone ate already?” 

“I'd say.” Yuta said from the room over.

“Well, now that you've had a nice fuc--I mean shower, we saved you a little bit of breakfast to eat.” Haechan said, picking up plates.  
Doyoung blushed and hid his face in Jaehyun’s shoulder. 

Jaehyun pet Doyoung's hair. “Ugh, fuck you guys.” 

 

 

 

 

“Guys...let's play...TRUTH OR DARE" Lucas said, dramatically. 

Yuta smiled. “Lucas, are you 12 years old or something?”   
Lucas frowned and crossed his arms.   
“Honestly what could go wrong? Why don’t we just play around?” Haechan asked the group.  
Everyone shrugged. 

“Well, fine.” Yuta turned to look at Johnny. “Johnny, truth or dare?” 

“....dare.” 

“I dare you to be a bottom once.”

Johnny looked disgusted. “I don’t even know how to at this point.” 

“Right…” Ten rolled his eyes like the sass he is again. 

“Who’s a good daddy here?” Yuta scanned the members. Most members pointed at Jaehyun.   
Jaehyun blushed slightly and smiled. 

Yuta put his hand on his chin. “...I haven’t really actually seen Jaehyun do anything, so I'm not sure how good he is.” 

“Well, did you not just hear them in the bathroo---” Yuta put his hand over Ten’s mouth. “Ahaha...we barely heard anything and we certainly weren’t trying to listen in on you guys.” Yuta lied. 

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Yes, we did. What’s Jaehyun gonna do about it?” 

Yuta looked alarmed, not taking his hand off Ten's mouth. “Johnny shut up! What the fuck!” 

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t tell me to shut up.” 

“JOHNNY, YOU’RE GOING TO BE A LITTLE FOR 1 HOUR STARTING NOW. GO.” Yuta randomly burst out to change the subject quickly. 

“Wha--! No!” Johnny yelled.

“You said ‘dare’, didn’t you? I dared you. Now do it.”   
Johnny sighed in frustration. “Fine.” 

“Oh, this is going to be good. I can finally take advantage of Johnny without a consequence.” Haechan rubbed his hands together and put on a playful smirk.   
“Hey! Who said there wouldn’t be a cons---” Jaehyun shushed Johnny and put his finger to Johnny’s lips. Johnny’s disgusted face made a quick return. 

Everyone was holding in their giggles.   
“Keep that mouth of yours shut, babyboy.” Haechan said, to mock Johnny. “It feels damn weird to call Johnny babyboy…” Haechan shuddered.   
Johnny looked unamused. “I fucking hate this, I quit.”

“Nope, not allowed.” Yuta patted Johnny’s thigh. “Good luck, big boy.” 

“You guys can’t just do this to me, what the fuck…” Johnny complained.

“What a naughty vocabulary…” Chenle pretended to be offended.   
Johnny glared at Chenle. “And you’re the one saying it, little boy?”   
Chenle tilted his head up with confidence. “Fuck, shit, bitch, ass, slut.” He giggled after seeing Johnny’s look of anger.   
Johnny tried to get up and teach Chenle a lesson, but Jaehyun grabbed Johnny’s waist and pulled him down in his lap. 

“Let me go, now.” Johnny groaned. 

Jaehyun smirked. “You're one bratty babyboy.”   
Johnny gritted his teeth. He really wasn’t used to not being in charge, he felt like he would just snap and punish literally all of them.   
“Let me go or I’ll fucking punch you in the stomach." 

“Wow...this boy needs to be taught a lesson…” Jaehyun said.

“Hm, I agree. ...But how?” Mark rubbed his chin to act like he was thinking. 

“Hold that thought, guys. Let's finish the round quick. Johnny, ask whoever you want.” Yuta said.

“...Jisung, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Pussyboy...okay, so you think Haechan really is your daddy?” 

Jisung blushed, then shrugged. “Hm...I guess.” 

“Aw, that wasn’t even interesting at all.” Johnny slumped down in Jaehyun’s lap, which, he honestly forgot that he was even sitting there. 

“Ah, now this babyboy is pouting, too.” Jaehyun made a ‘tsk’ sound. 

“gross.” Johnny made a gagging sound. 

Jisung looked over the group of boys. “....Mark, truth or dare?” 

"Y-you’re supposed to call me hyung!” Mark crossed his arms like a child. 

Jisung stuck out his tongue.“In your dreams, okay now answer my question.” 

Jaehyun dramatically put his hand up to his face. “Wow, I didn’t know Jisung was that sassy.” 

“Like Mark will do a thing about it.” Jisung laughed.   
Mark sighed. “Truth.” 

“How many times has Johnny fucked you in the ass?” Everyone started giggling again. 

Mark's face turned beet-red and covered it. He sighed. “Don’t even try to make me recall how many times, I can’t count them all....Lucas, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Lucas wiggled his eyebrows. 

Mark groaned. “Fuck, I don’t know what to dare you…” 

“I dare you to take your pants off for the rest of the game, there. Simple.” Yuta said.  
Lucas made a somewhat disgusted face. “What the fuck, Yuta?” 

“Well, we don’t have all day, Lucas, Johnny is going to be a little for only an hour, let's go.” 

Lucas shook his head but listened anyway. 

“Ooh, nice, Lucas~” Jungwoo laughed. 

“Shut up…” Lucas desperately tried to hide the fact that he was getting flustered. “Taeyong hyung, have you and Ten fucked? And if so, who’s the top and who’s the bottom?” 

Taeyong’s face immediately turned red. “Um, pass.” 

“Ddaeng.” Yuta said. 

Taeyong covered his face. “Yes, alright, that's all I'm saying.” 

Lucas flipped his shit. “WHO IS THE TOP, WHO?” he jokingly shook Taeyong by the shoulder. 

Taeyong turned to Chenle. “Lele, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

Yuta looked annoyed. “I swear, someone better say dare soon.” 

“What exactly did Johnny do to you, in detail?” Taeyong inquired.

“Ohhh Haechan hyung, truth or dare?” Chenle laughed awkwardly and attempted to avoid the question. 

“I’ll just say it if you don’t. I went the easiest on you out of everyone.” Johnny said.

Jaehyun rubbed the back of his neck. “Then why is Chenle so scared of you already? I don’t get it.” 

Chenle tried not to blush. “I'm not.” 

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you're not?” 

“Why would I be scared of a babyboy?” Chenle smiled teasingly.   
Johnny rolled his eyes and didn’t answer. 

Taeyong brought everybody back to focus. “Zhong Chenle.”   
Chenle looked slightly frightened after hearing his full name said in a stern way. 

“Explain.”

“He...spanked me, alright?” Chenle hid his face in a pillow from the couch. 

“Aaand? I gave you some marks didn’t I?” Johnny prodded.   
Chenle nodded with the pillow still covering his face. 

Taeyong smiled wide. “So cute.” He cooed and ruffled Chenle’s hair. Chenle stuffed his face deeper into the pillow and squeaked in embarrassment. 

Then the room fell silent for a few seconds.

"UNHAND THE BARRIER, FIEND!!" Jisung yelled as he ripped the pillow out of Chenle's hands, making him squeal.   
Chenle covered his face with his hands, and Jisung tussled with him a bit longer until Chenle gave up.

“Jaemin hyung...truth or dare?” Chenle huffed, slightly winded from his horseplay with Jisung.

“Truth.”   
Yuta rolled his eyes when he heard the word ‘truth’ yet again. 

“Would you willingly go back to Johnny’s room?” Chenle smiled. 

“....sure, why not. Would you?” 

“Um...I asked you the question.”

“I asked you, too. So answer.” 

“Maybe! jeez…” 

Jaemin smiled. “Jennie, truth or dare?” Jaemin asked Jeno.

“When you call me Jennie it makes it sound like I'm a girl.” Jeno frowned. 

“I don’t care.” Jaemin smiled even wider. 

“But I do…” Jeno complained.

“That’s too bad. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

Jaemin rested his chin on his hand. “Hm...I wasn’t prepared to dare you anything because you're usually a pussy…” 

Jeno pouted. “I am not!” 

Jaemin sat and thought for a moment what he would dare Jeno. “Sit on my lap.” Jeno looked confused.   
What are doing just sitting there? Hurry up.”   
Jeno snapped out of his trance and sat in Jaemin’s lap, while the rest of the members crooned at the drama scene playing out in front of them.

“See, that's the Jaemin I always knew. Glad he’s back.” Jaemin winked as a reply, making Jaehyun chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21

Jeno placed his chin in his hands. “Uh...Jungwoo hyung, truth or dare?” 

Jungwoo gave an innocent smile. “Truth.” 

“Did you ever...do anything to Lucas?” Jeno asked. 

Jungwoo now seriously regretted picking ‘truth’. “Uh…yes. Okay, Yuta, truth or dare?” Jungwoo asked awkwardly. 

“Hold on WHAT” Taeyong interrupted before Yuta could answer.

“HOW MANY SECRET RELATIONSHIPS ARE THERE HERE?” Ten screeched.  
Jungwoo laughed nervously. “Alright, let's let Yuta answer.”   
“Dare, of fuckin course.” 

Ten could not be bothered with the game anymore. “Lucas, what did Jungwoo do to you?”   
Lucas just shook his head and made an X sign with his hands. 

“There’s really nothing to dare Yuta, he just won’t care.” Jungwoo sunk back into the couch.  
Yuta shrugged.   
Jungwoo smirked. “Winwin should feed you M&Ms and you have to say ‘Thank you daddy’ after each one.”   
Yuta looked taken aback. “Winwin? Winwin is literally the cutest babyboy I've ever seen...in fact, he’s MINE.” 

“Exactly,” Jungwoo said. 

Yuta sulked. “Ugh…how many M&Ms?” 

“Hm...at least four,” Jungwoo replied.  
Yuta tried his best to act like it didn’t phase him at all. “Th-thank--" Yuta couldn’t keep a straight face and looked away from the group to regain his composure. “Thank you, daddy.”   
Everyone else couldn’t hold back their laughs. It made it even more awkward that Yuta had to say it four times.   
Yuta was glad when it was finally over. “Jungwoo, I promise I will get you back for sure.” 

Jungwoo laughed. “Alright. We’ll see.” 

Yuta turned to his baby, Winwin. “Winwin, truth or dare?” 

Winwin swung his legs. “Truth.” 

“Do you ever wish I would back off?” Yuta asked. 

“Of course. I wish EVERYONE would back off, most of the time.” Winwin replied.   
Yuta gasped. “You weren’t telling me to back off last night, though?”  
EVeryone lost their shit.  
“Whatcha gonna say to that, Winwin?” Lucas asked.

“...I hate you all. With a burning passion. That's all I have to say.”   
Yuta hugged Winwin, basically squishing him. 

“Ah--I can’t--breathe…” 

Chenle made a fake disgusted face. “Get a room, guys…” 

Now, it was Winwin's turn. “Ten, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“What more can you even dare Ten to do? He’s already literally made out with Taeyong on the dinner table.” Johnny smirked at Ten.

Yuta looked Johnny in the eyes. “A lot. You could dare him a lot of things.” 

“Like?” 

Everyone’s eyes were on Winwin. 

Winwin thought for a moment and finally broke the silence. “I dare you to...let Taeyong try to make you hard for 10 seconds, and you have to try to contain yourself and not move.”   
Ten’s mouth dropped open. “WHAT EVEN ARE THESE HUMILIATING, EMBARRASSING, UNNECESSARY, DIRTY DARES?” 

Winwin shrugged.   
Taeyong smiled. This was his chance to get Ten back for embarrassing him in the dining room earlier.   
He leaned towards Ten’s ear, one arm around Ten’s shoulders and the other on the inside of Ten’s thigh. “I’m cumming, I'm cumming…” He whispered and moaned afterward. This caused Ten to tense up and shudder, trying to move his head away from Taeyong’s face. This action only exposed Ten’s neck completely, which resulted in Taeyong licking and sucking Ten’s neck lightly. 

Ten blushed when he accidentally let out a soft moan.   
Taeyong suddenly stopped and moved back to sitting right next to Ten after seeing that his mission was already accomplished so quickly. 

“Well, fuck.” Ten practically breathed out the words. “Fuck you, Winwin.” 

Johnny looked at Ten. “You're pretty easy to take advantage of. You don’t seem like a very good top.” 

“Well you should be speaking for yourself right now. Take a look at yourself, all in Jaehyun’s lap. I thought you would have put up a little bit better of a fight than that.” Ten said as-matter-of-factly. 

“You're a real sassy one. I could get out of Jaehyun’s lap EASY.” Johnny jolted forward as Jaehyun held him back. Johnny groaned. “Let go of me, fucking slut.” 

“Not with that kind of language, brat.” Jaehyun replied.  
Johnny rolled his eyes. “Has it been an hour yet?” 

“Nope,” Yuta said.

“Jeno, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“How scared of Johnny are you?” 

“A lot?” 

“Jeno knows what's up,” Johnny commented. 

“Shut it,” Jaehyun ordered Johnny, to which Johnny replied with just a scoff and another eye roll. 

“Taeil hyung, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Hm...how often do you try to steal Winwin from Yuta?” 

“Often. Kun, truth or dare?” 

“Aw, that was kind of a lame question.” Yuta frowned. 

“Kun, truth or dare?” Taeil asked again.

“Truth.” 

“Were you helping out the runaways secretly when they were staying at the hotel?” 

Kun suddenly went dead silent.   
Johnny raised his eyebrows. 

"...No. I wasn’t. Why would you think that?” 

“Because I swear you were leaving the dorm every so often at late hours of the night coincidentally when no one knew where the runaway boys were.” Taeil furrowed his eyebrows.

Kun didn't know what else to say. “Well, that’s weird. Haechan, truth or dare?” 

Haechan was about to respond when Johnny interrupted. “Hold up.”   
Kun looked over at Johnny, faking a look of innocence. “Hm?”   
Johnny laughed. “Don’t ‘Hm?’ me.” He mocked Kun with an exaggerated high pitched voice. 

“What?” Kun pretended to be oblivious. 

“Seriously, stop playing dumb. You were helping them, right?” 

“I just said I wasn’t…” 

“And I’m supposed to believe it?” 

“Yes? When have I ever wronged you?” 

“You never ‘wrong’ anybody, which is why you would go and help the boys.” 

Kun then faked a look of surprise. “I didn’t.” 

“Whatever, I'll deal with this shit later, just continue the dumb game…” 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Well someone’s pouty. And I thought you were told to stop saying naughty words?” 

“Just--stop.” 

“You don’t tell me to stop.” 

Johnny groaned once again. 

“...um, dare.” Haechan chuckled at the scene of Johnny being frustrated. 

Kun smiled. “Hm...Haechan, I dare you to try to take advantage of Johnny at a random moment, but not during his babyboy hour.”

Haechan's face lost its color.

“Alright, he’s gonna fail, though.”

"Damn, Mom, that's a good dare!" Lucas laughed.

"I'm not your mom!" Kun squeaked.

“Uh...Jaehyun, truth or dare?” Haechan attempted to dismiss the situation as if nothing had happened. 

“Truth.” 

“...did it feel good when you were fucking the shit out of Doyoung in the bathroom earlier?” Haechan didn’t know what else to say, so he just asked a dumb question and laughed. 

“Um, I would be lying if I said no? Anyway, Renjun, truth or dare?” 

Renjun took a moment to think. “Hm…” 

Yuta sighed. “You better pick dare to finish off this game with something interesting.” 

“Fine. Dare.” 

“...I dare you to play the pocky game with Johnny.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK? NO!” 

“You can’t just say no. You have to do it.” Yuta chimed.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Why not somebody else?” 

“Just because.” 

“I hate you.”   
As Johnny put a pocky stick in his mouth and aimed it towards Renjun, everyone already started to cringe and giggle.   
Johnny literally did not care one bit and took huge bites of the pocky, surprising Renjun and causing him to lean back a little bit.   
Yuta suddenly pushed their heads together, and Renjun let out a panicked noise and immediately stumbled back.   
At this point, the room was just filled with laughter. Renjun laid back on the couch, embarrassed. “I hate you, really.” He mumbled. 

“Aw, Renjunnie, you love us.” 

“Shut up, I don’t”


	22. asking for a friend (not a chapter, don't read if ur not interested)

so is it gayer to like boy groups or girl groups as a male, definitely didn't get into a debate with my boyfriend about this, asking for a friend


End file.
